Austin and Ally
by puppielover313
Summary: Will Austin and Ally admitt their feelings for eachother? Even if the road is bumpy? Read to find out! Sorry not a good summary. Rated t swearin and posibly violence. pairings: AustinxAlly and TrishxDez KatiexNick and JackiexDavid you'll find out who they are later in the story :This is my first fan fic! R&R!
1. A day dream

_Disclaimer: Austin and Ally isn't mine. If they were, they'd be already dating!_

It was a normal day in Miami and Ally was working at Sonic Boom. Then Austin,showed up. He said, "Hey Ally whats up? Oh, I was wondering if you had a song ready yet." Ally rolled her eyes. She said, "Astin you know its not easy writing a song" He said, "Yea I know but Dez just keeps buggin me for a song." Ally just laughed. She said, "Please dont tell me he wants another kangaroo again." Austin smiled and said, "Of course not! He wants a chinchilla. Plus I wanna snuggle with the chinchilla." Ally just laughed. Then she thought _'Austin is so funny... And cute... WAIT, WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!' _Ally just pushed that thought away. Ally looked at the time and said, "My shift is over, lets go Austin. Call Dez and ask him if he can hangout with us while I call Trish." Austin smiled his some-what lopsided, goofy about ten minutes of waiting for Trish and Dez, they went to Austins house.

Ally sat down on Austins couch. She started to daydream. ~.~ **Austin sat right next to Ally. Then he looked at her and said, "Ally can I... show you something?" Ally smiled and nodded yes. Austin grabbed her face gentally and started to lean in. She closed her eyes and started to lean in to. Then Trish came and pushed Austin away and said, "Come on Ally. Ally! ALLLLLLLLLYY!" **Ally snapped out of it and looked up and saw Trish, Dez and Austin surrounding her with worried looks. Ally said, "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Trish said, "Well, you fell off the couch and you wouldn't answer me." Ally looked down and noticed she was on the floor. She then said, "Oh, sorry I was daydreaming." Trish rolled her eyes and Dez said, "Were you dreaming about a llama?" The three of them looked over at Dez gave him a weird look then laughed. Trish went into the kitchen to find something to eat. She then yelled, "Dez! I need help! I'm to short to reach the plates, can you get them for me?" Dez looked at Austin and said, "If i dont go, she'll kill me." Then he walked towards the kitchen.

Austin grabbed Ally's hand and helped her up. When she was just about up, she kicked the couch and fell on top of Austin. Ally squeezed her eyes shut. She waited for Austin to laugh at her but instead he said, "You comfortable?" Ally opened her eyes and saw she was laying on Austin. He had a smirk on his face. Ally put on her silly grin and said, "Yes I am, now im not gonna move." Austin grinned wider and let go of her waist (Which Ally didn't relized his arms were around her) and put them behind his head. Then he said, "Fine, I might as well get comfortable too." Then Trish walked out of the kitchen then stoped. Autsin and Ally looked at her and she had a big smile on her face.

Trish said, "Oh, am I interupting something?" Ally blushed and Austin just gave Trish a small smile. Ally got off of Austin, and ran straight out the door. She heard Trish and Austin call for her but she kept running untill she was in her room. She then closed the door and locked it. She opened up her song book and wrote in it. It said: _**  
**__Dear Song book,__  
__Today I daydreamt of Austin almost kissing me. I dont know why I did but I did. Then I woke up from the daydream and it turns out I fell off the couch and I was on the floor. Austin helped me up but then i fell on top of him. Of course him being all cocky, he asked me if I was comfortable (Of course I was but I didn't want to tell him that.) But my mouth disobayed me and told him I WAS comfortable. Ugggghhhh. Then Trish came in and I was all embarrassed, so I did the first thing that came to mind... which was run. Now I'm writing in you. I... I think I... might have a crush.. on Austin. Yea his hair flops just the right way and his eyes are wonderful, I could just lose myself in them. And he's sooo, gorgeous but he's my bestfriend and I couldn't risk ruining our friendship over some crush.__  
__Love, Ally_

Ally closed her book. Ally heard knockin on her door. She got up from her bed and unlocked the door. Trish walked in and said, "Sorry Ally, I guess I wasn't thinking." Ally said, "It's ok Trish, you didn't do anything wrong." Trish said, "Yes I did, I ruined yours and Austins moment." Ally rolled her eyes. "Trish, me and Austin were NOT haveing a moment. Its just that I tripped and fell on him. I was just about to get up but then you walked in." A little voice in Ally's head said _'pssht, no you werent. You were gonna lay on him as long as you could. You know you wanted to. You could feel his abbs when you were laying on him. You loved the warmth he was giving you. You REALLY wanted to kiss him. To bad Trish came in, you wouldve but Trish ruined in.' _Ally screemed. "SHUT UP!" Trish looked at her and said, "All I said was 'oh ok Ally, so you wanna go back over there?' ... Are you ok Ally?" Ally blushed and said, "Sorry Trish, I didnt mean to yell at you like that. And yea lets go back over there.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoO

"ALLY!" Yelled Austin when he saw her. She smiled at hin and said, "Hi Austin." Trish said, "Im short not invisible!" Austin said, "Hi to you to Trish." Dez came up behind Austin and said, "Hey there you are Ally! I'm so glad you're not invisible anymore."

Ally and Trish gave Dez weird looks. Ally sat down on the floor in front of the couch pretsel style. Austin sat on her left side and Trish and Dez sat on the couch. Out of no where Austin says, "So, Ally, before you left, what were you daydreaming about?" Ally turn so red, a tomato would be jelous. She said, "Ummm. I... I... Nothing." Dez said, "Then why are you blushing? Or are you related to tomatos?"

Ally just rolled her eyes at him. She was just about to speak when Austin said, "She was probably daydreaming about Dallas." Ally said, "Noo, I was NOT thinking about Dallas. Why do you guys think I still like him?!" "Well because you do." Trish said. Then Dez said, "No she doesnt. Remember Ally is a terrible lier. It didnt sound like she was lying a moment ago." Everyone looked at Dez because the first time ever, he was right. Dez noticed everybody looking at him and said, "Whaatt? You know I'm right." Yea you're right" Austin started " So that means Ally don't like anyone?" Trish turned to Ally and said, "Do you like anyone?" Ally said, "Ummmm, It... I... N-n-n-no." Trish smiled deviously and said, "Do I know this person?" Ally started to fiddle with her shirt and said, "Pssht noo. W-Why would you k-know th-this person." Trish smiled even bigger and said, "Is this person named Au-"

Before Trish could finish Ally screamed no and ran out the door. She ran all the way to sonic boom. She ran up the stairs and in the practice room. She went to the piano and started to write a song. after she was finished she dicided to sing it (even though it was a duet.)

Ally:_ italic _Austin: **bold **Both: underlined

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say,  
His mind is somewhere far away,  
And I don't know how to get there,  
It's like,  
_Out of no where Austin sits next to her and starts to sing his part. _  
__**(She's way too serious)**__  
All he wants is to chill out,  
__**(She's always in a rush)**__  
He makes me wanna pull all my hair out,  
__**(And interrupting)**__  
Like he doesn't even care,  
_(Like she doesn't even care)__

You,  
_**me**__  
We're face to face__  
But we don't see eye to eye  
__Like fire and rain  
__**(Like fire and rain)**__  
You can drive me insane  
__**(You can drive me insane)**___

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**__  
We're Venus and Mars  
__**(We're Venus and Mars)**__  
We're like different stars  
__**(Like different stars)**__  
__But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing___

_**She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feelings never change**__  
(Why, do you try to read my mind?)  
__**I try to read her mind**__  
(It's not good to psychoanalyze)  
__**She tries to pick a fight  
To get attention  
That's what all of my friends say**__  
(That's what all of my friends say)_

_You,  
__**Me**__  
__We're face to face__  
But we don't see eye to eye__  
Like fire and rain  
__**(Like fire and rain)**__  
You can drive me insane  
__**(You can drive me insane)**___

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything__  
We're Venus and Mars  
__**(We're Venus and Mars)**__  
We're like different stars  
__**(Like different stars)**__  
__But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing___

_**When I'm yes, she's no**__  
When I hold on, he just lets go_

_We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no__  
We're like fire and rain  
__**(Like fire and rain)**__  
You can drive me insane  
__**(You can drive me insane)**___

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything__  
We're Venus and Mars  
__**(We're Venus and Mars)**__  
We're like different stars  
__**(Like different stars)**__  
__But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing_

But I can't stay mad at you for anything_  
We're Venus and Mars  
__**(We're Venus and Mars)**__  
We're like different stars  
__**(Like different stars)**__  
__But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing___

Austin turned to Ally and smiled and said, "Wow that was fantastic! To bad you have stage fright I would ask you to sing it with me."  
Ally smiled and said, "Thanks."

Austin started to lean in, so did Ally. They were only inches apart and then Trish barged in. Ally and Austin jumped apart. Austin fell off the piano bench. Trish gave them a weird look and said, "Did I interupt something?" Austin got up and said, "No, but i gotta go so bye" He then ran out of the room.

_

_Well thats the first chapter! sorry for the other story guys. I accidently sent that. I hope you guys liked this! OH and btw the song isn't mine. Its demi lovato and joe jonas wouldn't change a thing. I thought that was perfect for them! Well review what you think!_


	2. A secret place

_Ok so now im gonna do POVs. I think that'll make the story more intresting. I hope you guys like the story so far!  
Disclaimer: Austin and Ally isn't mine._

Previously on Austin and Ally: Austin started to lean in, so did Ally. They were only inches apart and then Trish barged in. Ally and Austin jumped apart. Austin fell off the piano bench. Trish gave them a weird look and said, "Did I interupt something?" Austin got up and said "No, but i gotta go so bye" He then ran out of the room.

_**Ally's POV:**_  
_'Did me and Austin almost kissed? Hmmmm I wonder what it would've felt like if we did kiss. I bet it would've felt good to have his soft warm lips against mine... What the hell?! Why did I think that?! Uggghh. Oh crap Trish is calling my name.  
_  
"Ally?" Trish said.  
Ally said, "Yea?"  
"Were you even paying attention?"  
"Yea I was."  
"Ok then what did I just say?"  
"You said 'Ally were you even paying attention?'"  
"Ha ha. What did I say before that?"  
_'Crap'_ "Uhhhh-ummmmm."  
"See I knew you weren't paying attention. Well I said was 'You and Austin should go out and dont think I dont know about your crush on him. I figured it out when you said you didn't like Dallas anymore.' So got any comment?"

_**My POV:**_  
Ally sat there frozened. Trish got a little un-comfortable and said "What?"  
Ally didn't move a muscle. Trish then heard shuffling behind her. She turned around and saw a wide-eyed Austin.

Trish relized what is happing and went to go say something but then Austin ran out of the room. Ally got up and ran after him yelling, "AUSTIN WAIT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

_**Austin's POV:**_  
So I ran after Ally when Trish made her run away. I followed her to the sonic boom and up to our practiced room. She started to sing and I went to go sit next to her but then I relized it was a duet. So I started to sing the other part.

After we were done, I decided to lean in (I dont know why but I just did.) Right when we were about to kiss Trish barges into the room. Since I was probably red as a tomato, I left. I relized that I forgot my jacket, I went back for it.

I walked into the practice room (apparently no one heard me because Trish was talking to Ally. This is what Trish said, _'You and Austin should go out and dont think I dont know about your crush on him. I figured it out when you said you didn't like Dallas anymore. So got any comment?' _ So probably about mid-sentence Ally noticed me. Now I'm running from my bestfriend who apparently has a crush on me.  
I stoped at this place on the beach. It was a place only me and Ally knew about. I know Ally will know to find me here but I come here to think. I smiled at the memory of how we found this.  
_~flashback~  
I finnaly convenced Ally to come to the beach with me. She didn't want to go swimming though, but I had a different plan. As soon as Ally was finished with putting sunblock on and getting a place to put our stuff down, I snuck behind her, grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. She screamed, "Austin put me down!" I smiled and said, "Nope." popping my p when I said it. After some time I started to get dizzy so I put her down Ally stumbled a bit then started to fall. I quicly grabbed her waist and pulled her to me. She smiled up at me and said, "Thanks." I let go of her and said, "No problem." Ally sat down on the beach towel. I said, "Hey Ally, wheres your phone and your book?" Ally gave me a confused look then said real slowly, "My book is in my purse and my phone is in my pocket, why?" Austin smiled and said, "Nothing... Can I barrow your phone for a second? I wanna take a picture of something!" Ally said, "Sure."_

She gave me her phone and put her sunglasses on. (I bought those sunglasses for her. She looks adorible in them.) I took a picture of me then I put her phone down. I was just about to say something when a guy walked up to Ally and said, "Hey my name is Trent, what's yours?" Right away I knew he was flirting with her. I heard about this Trent guy, he was a cheater, lier, heart breaker, and DIFENALLY NOT the one for Ally.

Ally said, "My name is Ally." I had to think fast. Trent was about to say something when I walked up to Ally and drapped my arm over her and said, "What are you doing talking to MY girlfriend?" Ally had a look of shock on her face but Trent missed it because he was to busy glaring at me. He then turned to Ally and said, "Why would you date this doche bag over me?" Ally being Ally got defensive over me and said, "He is NOT a doche bag and he's NOT-" Ally didn't get to finish because I interupted her and said, "Gonna put up with you talking like that."

Trent said, "Well what ever, I was just gonna use her to get my ex-girlfriend back. I'll go find someone else. Besides," He looked at Ally, "Your not even pretty enough to da-" *BAM* Austin punched Trent right in the jaw and said, "Ally is BEAUTIFUL and you can go die in hell. I hope your ex wont get back together with you. Actually I hope NO ONE will go out with you." I grabbed all of our stuff and stomped away. (Ally was still under my arm looking at me with a mixture of pride and something else) I kept walking until Ally stoped. She stoped right in front of this little cave under a cliff. It was mostly hidden by leaves and vines but there was a small opening. Ally walked over there and went inside. I followed her. After walking for about ten minutes, Ally found thid beautiful garden full of roses and tulips and so many other exotic flowers. There was even a waterfall.

Ally turned to me and said, "Besides the practice room, this is our place. But instead of alot of people knowing, we and only we know of this place."

~end of flashback~

So right now I'm sitting in front on the roses just stairing at them. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find Ally smiling at me. I stood up and said, "Ally I'm sorry I ran away but I was so confused, I wont let this crush ruin our frienship becau-" Ally put her finger on my lips and said, "Austin, I dont have a crush on you. Trish thinks I do but I don't. I was gonna say that but then I saw you and knew you were gonna jump to conclusions before you know my side of the story. But what I didn't know is that you were gonna run."

I looked at the ground sheepishly and said, "Sorry." Ally fake gasped and said, "Austin Moon just apoligized to me! And he didn't break anything or screw up! He didn't even do anything wrong!"

I looked at her and said, "But i ran away? How is that not doing anything wrong?" Ally smiled warmly at me and said, "I would've probably done the same if that was you and Dez."

I thought about it then said, "Yea." Then I said, "Ally do you have anything in your pockets?" Ally gave me a confused look and said, "No, why?" I said, "Remember when we found this place? I wanted to do something but never got the chance to." Ally said, "Oh, what didn't you do?"

I grabbed her waist and threw her over my shoulder, and started to walk towards the water. It took Ally a couple of seconds to relize what I ment. She screamed, "AUSTIN MOON, PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I smiled and stoped and said, "Your wish is my comand." She yelled, "I DIDN'T MEAN -" She didn't get to finish because her head went under water.

She started to come closer to me and then said, "Austin can you help me up?" After a minute or two of laughing I said, "Sure." Once I grabbed her hand, she pulled me in. After my head came out of the water, I splashed Ally. She said, "Oh, ITS ON!" We started to splash eachother.

After about five minutes of splashing eachother I got close enough to stop her. So in one swift motion, I grabbed her wrists (Everytime I touch her, I get shivers down my spine.. but the good kind) and pulled her towards me. Her wrists were some-what resting on my chest and she was looking up at me with a smile on her face. I got lost into her eyes. I thought, _'Should I kiss her? __Yes you should!__ What the hell? who are you? __Im your conscious.__ OH... __KISS HER!__ NO! she's my bestfriend I do that, it'll ruin our friendship! __WHO CARES! You want her lips against yours! dont deny it! Im you remember!__ Ugh and what if I do then she wont talk to me? __You wont know till you try.__ No im not kissin her and thats final._ Austin got lost in Ally's eyes again and his conscious left him alone.

But all to soon Ally turned away and said, "We should get going, We dont want Trish and Dez to worry about us. OR send a search party for us."I smiled and said, "Yea." I let go of her wrists and got out of the water.

_**Ally's POV:**_  
_'OMG! I can't believe I got lost in Austin's eyes. They're just so dreamy! But I'm glad I looked away... OH who am I kidding, I wanted to stay like that forever. But I didn't want to kiss him or something... Or do I? No, that'll just ruin ruin our friendship._

_**My POV:**__**  
**_As Austin and Ally were walking back, they were silent. But not the awkward kind, the good, comfortable kind. Ally closed up the store when they arrived. Both Austin and Ally walked up to the practice room. When they got in there, they saw something they NEVER thought they see...

_Thats the second chapter! I'll probably stay up all night writing the 3rd one! well i hope u like this so far! plz tell me if you dont, and tell me how to make it better!_


	3. OMG!

_so like I know i left you guys wondering what they saw. Lolz, i wanted to do tht. well here comes the mushy part... maybe 3:) well back to the story!  
ugh i hate doing this, Disclaimer: Austin and Ally isn't mine._

previously on Austin and Ally: As Austin and Ally were walking back, they were silent. But not the awkward kind, the good, comfortable kind. Ally closed up the store when they arrived. Both Austin and Ally walked up to the practice room. When they got in there, they saw something they NEVER thought they see...

_**Tish's POV:**_  
After Ally left, I texted Dez. This was our coversation:

Dez:_** bold **_Trish: _italic_

"we got a problem!"  
_**"Wat did u do this time?"  
**__"ok, this time, it was pure accident!"  
__**"So r u gonna tell me or r u gonna just let me guess?"  
**__"Ugh so i was talking to ally about how she and austin should just d8, well apparently austin was in the room (and no i didnt no he was there) and heard me say tht ally likes him. he ran away and ally chased him! u need to get over here NOW!"  
__**"Wow, tht sux, well i'll be there soon ttyl"  
**__"HURRY!"  
__**"Yea yea ik bye!"**___

After five minutes of waiting (it felt like hours) Dez showed up. He brought Zaliens_*****_ 3 over. I rolled my eyes at him and said, "We need to think of a plan and fast!" Dez said, "Ok, I got some ideas for a plan." After he told me a plan, I said, "Not bad Worthy_*****_ ... I like the way you think."

Dez said, "Yea I know I'm awesome. So I brought Zalien 3 over, wanna whatch it?" I said, "Eh, what the heck. Sure."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO

After the movie was done, I relized what position I was in. I blushed a little then I relized I was blushing and mentally kicked myself and said, _'Trish Rodriguez__*****__ doesn't blush!' _ I looked up and saw Dez smiling and me. The blush came again. Dez said, "Wow, I made you blush... Is it becasue you're laying on me with your arms around me?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well thank you Captain Obvious!" Dez put his hands up defesively and said, "This is new to me, so I was just wondering if that was it?!" Again I rolled my eyes, then I relized something. I said, "Dez, we're having a real conversation. Like I'm not yelling at you and you're not saying anything really stupid or ridiculous."

Dez smiled at me and said, "You're right! I guess this is really working out for me because I like you so much." I got off of him then I snapped my head up at him and said, "What?!" Dez relized what he said and his eyes got wide. He said under his breathe _shit_ I said, "I heard that!" He then studderd, "Well, umm, I-I can e-explain." Once again I rolled my eyes at him.

I said, "No need to." He gave me a confused look and for the fourth time I rolled my eyes. Then I grabbed his collar, got on my tip-toes an kissed him.

_**Dez's POV:**__  
_Trish said, "No need to." I gave her a confused look and she rolled her eyes once again. I thought she was gonna slap me but then she did something I thought she never do. She KISSED ME! TRISH kissed ME! At first I was shock then I kissed her back. We kept kissing until someone fimiliar said, "Oh. My. God." I broke the kiss and saw Austin and Ally looking at us wide-eyed.

I said, "What?" Austin said, "What were you guys doing?" I gave him a confused look and said, "We were kissing, what did it look like?" I heard Trish face palm herself. Ally grabbed Trish's hand and pretty much ran out of the room dragging Trish with her. Austin half said, half yelled, "Since when did you and Trish LIKE EACHOTHER?!" Dez said calmly, "I don't know about Trish, but I've liked her for awhile now."

"Well why didn't you tell me?" Austin asked.  
Dez replied, "I knew you were gonna freak out and I figured that you would tell Ally and Ally would just tell Trish and I was afraid Trish was gonna hit me or something."

"Why'd you think I was gonna tell Ally."

"Because you like her."

"What?! I never said that!"

"Yea but I see the way you look at her."

"Oh and how exactly so I look at her?"

"Well, you look at her with a loving gaze." _'Oh I can prove that you'll get jelous.'_

"Plus," I started, "You get jelous if Ally went on a date with a guy."

"Pshhht no. I wont care." Austin put his hand behind his head.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Dallas asked Ally on a date and she said yes."

Austin yelled, "WHAT?! Why would ALLY go on a date with HIM! She deserves someone BETTER than him!"

I gave Austin the 'Ha I just proved that I was right' look. He sighed and said, "I just dont want to see Ally hurt."

"Yea I know, but come on, only people who get that protective over a person means they like them."

Austin thought for a moment, then said, "How did our conversation start off as you and Trish kissing then end off you saying I like Ally?"

I thought for a moment and said, "I have no idea, but I miss Trish," Austin gave me a funny look, "So lets see if the girls are done talking or arguing or what ever they are doing."

"Ok."

_**Trish's POV:**__**  
**_So Ally dragged me off outside of the practice room and toward the counter. Luckly the store was closed so I didn't have to worry about any unwanted ears. Ally then said, "When did you and Dez started liking eachother?! And why didn't you tell me and why were you KISSING him?!"

I said, "Well 1, I started to like Dez two weeks ago and I have no clue how long he has liked me. 2, I didn't tell you because you would've told Austin and Austin would've probably told Dez and I didn't want Dez to stop talking to me. And 3, I was kissing him because he said he liked me so instead of me telling him I liked him back... I just kinda... Showed him."

"Well if you kiss Dez again, make sure I'm not around beause that was just to disturbing for me. I don't want to EVER see that again."

I rolled my eyes and said, "What ever. At least I don't look at Dez all lovey-dovey like some people I know!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me, I see the way you look at Austin, it's the look when you're inlove with someone but you can't have them. You used to give Dallas that look."

"What? I do NOT look at Austin like that!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yuh-huh."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Are we interupting something?" Austin said.

Ally shot me a look and I just smiled inocently. _'Ugh, when will she admitt it. She loves him! Its so obvious! Lets just hope our plan works... I wanna kiss Dez again, that kiss was wonderful. I seriously felt sparks.'_

"Oh I almost forgot," I said mostly to myself, "Austin, Ally," They looked at me when I said their name, "We need a new song. And the fans wanted like a upbeat song about a breakup. I dont know why but thats what they voted for."

Austin just groaned and said, "Come on Ally, lets start our all-nighter." Ally just nodded her head and head towards the practice room. Soon as they went in there, I walked over to Dez and said, "Now, where were we before they interupted?" Dez smiled and said, "I think I remember." I said, "Well remind me." Once again me and Dez kissed. It. Was. Wonderful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Ok so like the plan will be activated in either chapter 4 or 5. This was mostly about Trez with a drizzle of Auslly. I wonder when Austin and Ally will admitt there feelings for eachother 3:) Well review what you think. __**Important! Should I have Austin and Ally go camping, or have a gig in another state?**_ _oh and i know Austin dont do love songs and what not, but in the story the fans vote on what they want. Just thought i'd let you know._

_*** 1**__) I cant remember if that was there favorite one. And sorry if i spelled it wrong  
__*** 2**__) I Dont know His last name so I used the actors last name  
__*** 3**__) Again I Dont know Her last name so I used the actors last name_


	4. A new song

_hey guys! i think the plan is gonna start next chapter well on with to story!  
uggggghhhh i HATE doing this Disclaimer: Austin and Ally isn't mine  
_

_Previously on Austin and Ally: Austin just groaned and said, "Come on Ally, lets start our all-nighter." Ally just nodded her head and head towards the practice room. Soon as they went in there, I walked over to Dez and said, "Now, where were we before they interupted?" Dez smiled and said, "I think I remember." I said, "Well remind me." Once again me and Dez kissed. It. Was. Wonderful._

_**Ally's POV:**__**  
**_So me and Austin went up to the practice room to start our song. The usual happend. around 3am we finished. The song wen like this:

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You say it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick

You turned your back on tomorrow  
Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But just gave it away  
You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before  
But all of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone...

Man work that chiz  
I'll be out spending all this money while you sitting round  
Wondering why it wasn't you who came up from nothing  
Made it from the bottom  
Now when you see me I'm stunning  
And all of my cars start with the push up a button  
Telling me the chances I blew up or whatever you call it  
Switched the number to my phone  
So you never could call it  
Don't need my name on my show  
You can tell it I'm ballin'  
Swish, what a shame could have got picked  
Had a really good game but you missed your last shot  
So you talk about who you see at the top  
Or what you could've saw  
But sad to say it's over for  
Phantom pulled up valet open doors  
Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for  
Now ask me who they want  
So you can go and take that little piece of chiz with you

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone...

"WE DID IT!" Austin yelled. I said, "Yea we did." He picked me up by the waist and spun me around. He put me down. "Well we might as well get to bed its... quarter after 3." I said. Austin nodded and then asked, "Can I spend the night here?" I smiled and said, "Sure."

I then ran up to the practice room and yelled, "I GOT THE COUCH!" When Austin came in he said, "Wanna whach a movie before we go to bed?" I said, "Depends." He said, "Lets whach Jaws?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Austin you know I find scary movies boring."

"PAAWEEAASSEE!" Austin stuck out his bottom lip and put his puppy dog face on. _'Dammit, why does he have to look so cute when he does that?! Ughh he probably knows I cant withstand that.'_

"Fine." I said. "YES! Thank you Ally." He ran up to me and huged me. I smiled and hugged him back. We broke from our hug and he sat down on the couch. He patted the spot next to him for me to sit. I sat down next to him and he pushed play.

_**Austin's POV:**__**  
**_Ally sat next to me. Within twenty minutes, Ally was sleeping. She had he head on my chest and he arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled at the thought of Ally cuddling with me. _'I...I like Ally. No I dont like her I love her. I guess Dez was right. I do look at her lovey-dovey. I cant believe I fell in love with Ally. My song writter. Ugh I've had these feelings for a while now but I guess I just didn't want to admitt it.'_

I was starring down at Ally. She was slightly snoring. _'Man look at her. She's so beautiful with her long brown curls. The way she dances.' _Austin smiled at that thought. _'I love her hugs, they're just so warm and welcoming. And she has a beautiful voice. Even though she doesn't sing infront of people, so many people don't know about her beautiful voice, she sings infront of me and that means the world to me. She wants to help everyone. And she is my everything. If I ever lost her, I would be hallow. Not complete at all.'_

I started to drift off to sleep. The last thing on my mind before sleep took me was Ally.

_**Ally's POV:**_  
I woke up so find out that I fell asleep on Austin. My head was on his chest and my arms were wrapped around his waist. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and his head was slightly resting on mine. Our feet were tangled together at the end of the couch.

I managed to get one of my arms free from under him without waking him up. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. It said 7:23 am. I groaned. It was my day off and I usually slept till 9. So I went back to bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo

I woke up to laughing. I opened my eyes to see Trish and Dez taking pictures of me and Austin. I glared at them and they stoped. I said, "What are you guys doing here so early?" Trish said, "What do you mean? It's twelve O'clock."

My eyes wided. _'How did I sleep so late? Was it because of Austin?' _My thoughts were interupted because Trish said, "So Ally how did you sleep?" I glared at her while she was smirking. Austin the woke up. Before he could say anything cocky, I said, "Don't you dare say anything Moon." He just shut his mouth quickly. Then I heard Trish say, "This is going on Youtube, Facebook, Twitter, and much much more." I got out of Austin's arms and walked up to Trish.

I said in a dangerous tone, "If I see any of those pictures up, I will hurt you."  
Trish said, "You can't hurt me."  
I smiled and said, "True but I know your secrets."

She shook her head and said, "Ally your not gonna do anything."

I said, "Oh, whach me." I turned to Dez and said, "One time, when me and Trish were in fifth grade," I glaced back at Trish and her eyes were popping out of her head. I continued, "She decided to-" Trish said, "FINE! I wont post those pictures but PLEASE don't tell him that story!"

I smiled in victory and said, "Ok."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_YAY! Austin admitted his feelings for Ally! Lolz sorry if Ally was alittle bit out of character this time but I just wanted to have some fun. Well review wat u think! I hoped you like this chapter!_


	5. Trip! part 1

_Ok, sorry i havent updated in awhile my internet has been down. it feels like its been months when its only been days. Well I guess the plan is gonna be put into action. Oh btw, i decided that they'll have a gig in another state. hmmmmm How 'bout New York? well that sounds good. WELL ON WITH THE STORY! But just to let u know, this is part 1.  
Disclaimer:Austin and Ally is not mine, but the idea is :)_

Previously on Austin and Ally: I said, "Oh, whach me." I turned to Dez and said, "One time, when me and Trish were in fifth grade," I glaced back at Trish and her eyes were popping out of her head. I continued, "She decided to-" Trish said, "FINE! I wont post those pictures but PLEASE don't tell him that story!"  
I smiled in victory and said, "Ok."

_**Austin's POV:**__**  
**_I was sitting on the counter and talking to Ally. Ally said, "I wonder what the fans are gonna want this week." I said, "I dont know. Hopefully no love songs." Ally rolled her eyes at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

_'Omg, that smile makes me want to melt. And her eyes, *sigh* they're just so beautiful. Ally is just so beautiful. *sigh* I wish I could have her. I could ask her out. But she doesn't love me they way I love her. She sees me as her goofy bestfriend. Nothing more. Why did I have to fall inlove with my bestfriend? Its so complicated!''_

I then noticed Ally was waving her hand in front of my face and saying my name. I said, "What?"

"Austin are you ok? You sighed twice. Thats not like you to zone out and then sigh... TWICE!" I smiled and said, "Oh I'm fine. I was just thinking about the person I'm in love with." _'Crap, why did I just say that?!'_

"Oh." Was all Ally said. I gave her a confused look and said, "What's wrong with you?"

Ally said, "Wha-what. N-nothing's wrong w-with me." I rolled my eyes at her and said, "Your studdering Ally, there's something wrong. So don't lie to me." Ally sighed and said, "I was just thinking about how my crush doesn't like me back."

_'Who is this ungratful guy?! He's lucky to have Ally's attention. I need to have a talk with him.'_

_**(A/N Lolz, I'd like to see Austin have a "talk" with himself. But aren't the so oblivious? They're talking about eachother but they don't see it. Lolz so you guys wont find out what the plan is until Trish or Dez talk about it or tell Austin and Ally. Well thats all I wanted to say. Oh one more thing, Ally is gonna sing while waiting for Trish to pick her up.)**_

"What's this guys' name?" I say. Ally says, "It doesn't matter. Oh here comes Trish."

_**Ally's POV:**__**  
**__'I can't tell Austin he's my crush. I know he asked who my crush is and I know he wants to have a "talk" with him. But I don't think he's gonna be able to do that this time. So like, I relized that I'm crushing on Austin last night. But he doesn't love me they way I love him. He sees me as his goody-goody bestfriend. Nothing more. Why did I have to fall inlove with my bestfriend? Its so complicated!'_

I saw Trish walking towards the store so I said, "It doesn't matter. Oh here comes Trish." Trish walked into the store with a huge smile on her face. "Austin, Ally, I have GREAT news!" Trish said, ephasizing the 'great' in her sentence.

I said, "What, did you get a job in the cake factory?" _'Well that came out meaner than it was ment to, oh well.'_ Trish gave me a confused look and Austin gave me a worried look. I just looked away away from them.

_**My POV:**_  
Trish said, "Anyway, Austin there's this guy he owns this famous record label. I gave him your demo and he loved it! He wants you to play in Times Square!"

Ally looked over at Austin and his eyes were sparkling and his jaw wason the floor. Ally giggled at him. He snapped out of it and turned to her and said, "Ally do you know what this means?!" He paused then said, "WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK!" Her eyes got wide and she screamed.

Aly jumped into Austin's arms and he spun her around. Trish cleared her throat, and Austin put her down. Trish smirked at Ally and she blushed. Austin didn't see her blush and he ran up to Trish and hugged her while saying, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyouthankyo-"

Trish yelled, "I GET IT! I'm an awesome manager! Now would you please let me go and stop saying thank you!" Austin let go of Trish.

Ally said, "When are we leaving?" Trish said, "Friday." _**(A/N Just to let you know, it's Tuesday in the story.)**_

Austin asked, "Did you tell Dez yet?" Dez walked in the store and said, "Tell me what?" Austin said, "WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK!" Dez dropped his backpack and ran to Trish and hugged her than kissed her. Austin and Ally turned their heads while they made out.

When Dez and Trish was done he hugged Ally then he and Austin did there hand shake.

_**(Line Break)**_  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(Its Thursday night)

_**Ally's POV:**__**  
**_I said (to myself), "Well," *zips up suitcase* "I'm done packing." *pulls out phone and dials Trish's number*

Trish:_**Bold**_ Ally: _Italic_  
_"Hey I'm done packing, what about you?"  
__**"Almost. But as soon as I'm done, I'll pick you up and we can have a sleep-over"  
**__"Ok, see you soon."  
_I hung up.

I sat there for about ten minutes but then I went to the piano and started to make a song. When it was done, I sung it.

When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up.

I won't give up (no I'm not) on us (giving up)  
God knows I'm tough (I am tough) enough (I am loved)  
We've got a lot (we're alive) to learn (we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

I heard clapping and I turned around expacting Austin but it was Trish. Trish said, "Who was that for?" She was smiling wickedly when she finished her sentence.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I said, "It was for Austin." Trish was surprised. She said, "Wow, I didn't think you give up that easily." I said, "Well I just.. I just can't deny my feelings anymore."

Trish said, "And what are you feelings for him?" I smiled dreamly and said, "I love him. I don't like Austin, I love him." Trish asked me, "What's the difference between like and love?"

I replied, "love is a stronger word. It's an emotion. If you love someone, even if you must not necessarily be in love with that person, you have some kind of emotional tie to that person. Like is a weaker word. You can like your soup, your dog or, well, anything, really. You see what I'm saying? Also In front of the person you love, your heart beats faster.  
But in front of the person you like, you get happy.

In front of the person you love, winter seems like spring.  
But in front of the person you like, winter is just beautiful winter.

If you look into the eyes of the one you love,you blush.  
But if you look into the eyes of the one you like,you smile.

In front of the person you love, you can't say everything on your mind.  
But in front of the person you like, you can.

In front of the person you love, you tend to get shy.  
But in front of the person you like, you can show your own self.

You can't look straight into the eyes of the one you love.  
But you can always smile into the eyes of the one you like.

When the one you love is crying, you cry with them.  
But when the one you like is crying, you end up comforting.

The feeling of love starts from the eye.  
But the feeling if like starts from the ear.

So if you stop liking a person you used to like, all you need to do is cover your ears.

But if you try to close your eyes, love turns into a drop of tear and remains in your heart forever."

I could feel Trish's eyes on my while I stared into space. Trish shook her head and said, "Wow Ally, thats... I don't know but thats just... beautiful?" Trish said it more like a question though. I said, "Yea it is beautiful and it is also wonderful. Love can be like that. But its also risky."

Trish just smiled at me and said, "Enough with love, lets go!" I grabbed my book and my purse and we were off.

_**(Line Break)**_  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up feeling great. I had a good night sleep. I looked at my phone and it said 8:42. I looked over at Trish and she was sleeping. I was just about to get up when my phone buzzed. I looked at it and it said, 1 Text message

From: Austin  
8:43AM

I smiled and opened the text. Ally:_ italic _Austin: _**bold**_

"Hey u up?"  
_"Yea I am. Y are u up so early?"  
__**"Im rlly excited... and rlly nervous."  
**__"Is this a joke? Austin u NVR get nervous! Wats wrong? R u ok?"  
__**"This isnt a joke. Im just afraid that im gonna mess up. Then i'll be a joke to everyone in the music business!"  
**__"Austin, ur gonna be fine. Trust me. If u get nervous, then think of cheerleaders and pancakes."  
__**"Ive tried that but it doesnt work!"**__  
"Ummmm then... think of me. Will tht help?" _  
As soon as I sent that, I regreted it.  
_**"Actually, tht calms me down. Thnx Als, I new I could count on u!"  
**_I blushed when I read that.  
_"No prob Austin. Anything to help u."  
__**"Well I gtg, gonna make me some pancakes. c u soon :)"  
**__"Ok have fun. Dont break anything XD"  
__**"Lol, I wont. Well bye."  
**__"TTYL."  
_  
I was smiling like an idiot. I jumped when Trish said, "What did Austin say?" I held my hand over my heart and said, "Gosh Trish, almost gave me a heart attack." Trish said, "Ally, you're avoiding the question."

I blushed remembering our conversation. Then I said, "It was just about going to New York." Trish said, "Mmmmhhmmmm." She gave the _'I know theres more to this but I'm gonna drop it.'_

She then said, "I'll find out sooner or later." I rolled my eyes and said, "what ever. I'm gonna go to the bathroom" I got up and left to the bathroom. When I came out Trish was looking through my phone.

I yelled "TRISH!" and she looked up from my phone and smiled deviously. She said, "Awe, Austin calms down when he thinks of you." I blushed at her comment, even though it was true. "What ever." I said. Then I relized Trish still had my phone so I stuck out my hand and she gave it to me.

_**(Line Break)**_  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Do you see them anywhere?" I said to Trish as we waited for Austin and Dez. Our plan would take off at 3 and it's 2:45 and the were supposed to be here at 2:30.

Then I saw Austin running towards us with Dez not far behind. When he came up to us he was panting. I was just about to yell at him when he said, "I'm so sorry we're late! Dez didn't pack last night and he woke up late! I know your mad but it wasn't my fault!"

Dez smacked Austin's arm. Austin said, "But right now what's important is that we're here and we didn't miss our flight." I was just about to say something when the flight attendent said, "Now bording Miami, Florida to New York, New York."

I said, "You're off the hook this time Moon. But don't do it again." He ran up to me and gave me a hug and spun me around. He set me down and looked me in the eyes. I blushed and looked away. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

He said, "Thanks Als, your the best." I blushed then smiled then rolled my eyes at him with the smiled still on my face. We were just about to head off when and old married couple stoped us. The old lady said, "You two have something special. Don't lose it. You guy remind me of us," She pointed to her and her husband. "When we were younger. It's obvious you both love eachother very much and I can tell you both will grow old together like Mark and me."

I figured the husband was Mark. Mark said, "Oh Julie, you don't know that." She smiled and said, "Did you not see them a minute ago? They're perfect for eachother." I looked up at Austin and he was a deep red and so was I. I was about to say something when the flight attendent said, "Last call for new York."

I looked at the lady and said, "Thank you, but we must get going. It was nice to talk to you Julie and Mark." I shook their hands. Then I grabbed Austins' hand and led him to the plane.

Austin asked, "Ally why didn't you tell them that we weren't dating?" _'Because, I wish I was dating you.' _I said, "Austin they would've made us miss our flight. So I just went along with it, even though you probably looked dumb-founded."

We sat in our seats and he turned to me (With a little blush from the last comment I made) and said, "I did not look dumb-founded. I said, "What ever Austin." I was tired so I put my head on his shoulder. He tensed up at first, then relaxed. I fell asleep within 10 minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Well thats part one of chapter 5. So the song aint mine its I Wont Give Up by Jason Mraz. I love that song. Anyways I know this chapter is long but I hope you like it . Well peace out, until next time ;) lolz bye hope u'll review! __**If you dont understand wat MY POV means, i mean it like the 3rd persons POV. like mine and ur point of view. just 'out to let u know.**_


	6. Trip! part 2

_Hey, Well we're gonna meet some new ppl! Yay! And how cute was the old couple? They grew old together :) and they think (Well Julie mostly) Austin and Ally will grow old together, and they dont even know them!  
Disclaimer: Austin and Ally aint mine, buuuuuttttt the story and most of the characters are!_

Previously on Austin and Ally: We sat in our seats and he turned to me (With a little blush from the last comment I made) and said, "I did not look dumb-founded. I said, "What ever Austin." I was tired so I put my head on his shoulder. He tensed up at first, then relaxed. I fell asleep within 10 minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
__**Austin's POV:**__**  
**_Ally laid her head on me. I tensed up because it was the first time she did this. After about five minutes I heard Ally softly snoring. I looked down at Ally and thought _'Wow she's so beautiful. I wish she would be in my arms all the time.' _

Ally shivered. I put my arm around her to warm her up alittle bit. As soon as I did, she wrapped her arms around my waist and moved her head on to my chest.

Trish (Who was sitting in front of us) turned around and said, "Ally." Then she noticed us. A smile grew on her face and she said, "Well, aren't you guys cute." My eyes got wide and I said, "No, it's not what you think. Ally was cold." Trish smiled deviously and said, "Ohhhh, I get it." I gave her a confused look and she said, "You snuggled with her to warm her up." She winked at me and I blushed.

Then I said, "No Trish it's not like that. You don't-" "Yea, yea what ever. Have fun snuggling." She winked at me one more time then turned back around. I sighed and thought_ 'She's gonna bug me about this for a while.'_ I rolled my eyes at that thought.

Ally sturred a bit then mumbled, "No... No Austin don't leave me. Please. I-I love you." I blushed fiercely. Then I re-thought what she said and my eyes grew wide. _'She loves me? What b-but how? Why? Oh man now I gotta wake her up. I need answers!'_

_**Ally's POV:**__**  
**_I was having a nightmare. This is how it went:

I was in a cold place. The ice-cold wind was bitting at my bare skin. _**(A/N Heyyy tht almost rymed.)**_ I shivered. Then there was this slight warmth around my shoulders. I hugged myself to get warmer. And it worked! I decided to start walking. I walked for about five minutes when I saw a town. I walked for about another five minutes to reach the town. I was roaming the streets when I heard a familiar voice call my name. I turned around and saw Austin. He said, "Ally is that you?"

I was over joyed when I saw him. I ran over to him and hugged him. He was tense and he didn't hug back. I let go and looked up at him. Shock was written all over his face. I gave him a confused look and he said, "Ally, what are you doing here? And why did you hug me?" I said, "I dont know what I'm doing here or how I got here. And I was just so relived when I saw you." He gave me a confused look and said, "Relived? I thought you hated me?"

Now I was completely confused. I said, "Why would I hate you?" He replied, "Well after we split and you became famous, you said that you hate me and never wanted to see me again." I was shocked and confused. He looked at his whatch and said, "I better get back to my girlfriend before she starts to worry about me." A tear fell down my cheek. He started to walk away. I yelled, "No... No Austin don't leave me. Please. I-I love you!" He said, "Well to bad because I don't love you. I never have and I never will." I fell to my knees and started to cry uncontrolably.

_**My POV:**__**  
**_Austin looked down at Ally and saw she started crying. He freaked out. He shook Ally and said her name multiple times. Austin was just about to give up when he saw Ally opening her eyes. When her eyes were fully opened Austin pulled Ally into a tight hug and said, "Oh my gosh Ally, are you ok?"

Ally said, "Why wouldn't I be?" Austin said, "You were crying in you sleep Ally!" Ally was confused at first but then she remembered the nightmare. It came all so quickly she felt like she was slapped in the face. Ally said, "I had a nightmare." Austin said, "Well duh! What happend in it?"

Ally told Austin her nightmare (except her screaming i love you but Austin knew that already.)

_**Austin's POV:**__**  
**_I said, "Oh... Ally you know I'd never leave you, even if you did say that stuff." Ally looked at me with glassy eyes and said, "Austin you know I'd never say that to you." Ally started to cry so I pulled her into a hug. She cried on to my chest while I rubbed her back and kept saying everything is going to be ok. _**(A/N I bet your wondering where Trish and Dez are right now 3:D) **_

I let go off Ally when she stoped crying. After about a half an hour of silence (Not the awkward kind the good comfortable kind) I remembered that Ally didn't mention her telling me that she loves me (The dream me). I turned to Ally and said, "Ally."

She looked at me and I said, "When you were dreaming, you said 'No... No Austin dont leave me. Plea -" I didn't get to tell her the rest because the pilot said, "Please buckle your seatbelt. We'll be landing shortly." I said, "Anyways yo-" Once again I didn't get to finish. I didn't finish because Dez said (And pretty loud too.) "AWWWWEE! How come we can't sleep until we land."

We heard Trish smack him and said, "You dufus, your too loud." I waited for Dez to say something else but there was nothing. Then I waited alittle bit longer for Trish to say or do something. Once again nothing.

Ally must've been confused as I was because we looked at eachother at the same time with confused expression on our faces. I unbuckled my seatbelt and peaked my head over their seats. What I saw was very disturbing. Dez had both of his hands on Trish's face, while Trish had her arms around his neck. They were making out.

I sat back down and buckled my seatbelt. Ally leaned over towards me and whispered in my ear, "What were they doing?" Her breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine. I said, "They were making out." I made a gagging sound. When I told her she twisted her face in disgust.

I laughed at her and said, "Your face looks funny when you do that." She slapped my arm and I just laughed harder. She started to laugh with me. Ally was leaning on me because she was laughing so hard. We finnally started to calm down then I looked at her and stuck out my tongue at her and we started to crack up again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Ally's POV:**__**  
**_We found all of our luggage and we started to walk out of the airport. All of a sudden a girl showed up. She squealed Austins' name. I looked at Austin and shot him a confused look. He shrugged his shoulders at me. I said, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

The girl said, "Oh I'm sorry, My name is Lauren. I'm Austin's number one fan!" She grabbed my hand and shook it fiercely. When she finnally let go of my hand, she ran over to Austin and hugged him. The she said, "O. M. G! I hugged Austin Moon!"

Austin said, "Yeeeeaaa... We um gotta get going so, BYE!" He took off running. Then Dez ran after Austin and Trish ran after Dez. I was just about to run after them too when Lauren grabbed my hand and said, "Are you dating Austin?" I blushed and said, "Does it matter?"

I guess she took that as a yes. Her eyes narrowed and she growled, "You BETTER stay away from him. He's mine not yours. You get it?" I was taken back by what she said. Somehow I got a boost of confidence and said, "He's not yours. He's not nobodys, So I suggest that YOU should stay away from HIM." She looked pissed.

She said, "You'll regret that." Then she shoved me to the ground and stomped away. When I was falling, I put my hands out and tried to break the fall. Well apparrently that was a bad idea. When I landed, I twisted my wrist and pain shot up my arm. I was just sitting on the ground holding my wrist when I heard someone yell my name. I turned around to find a certain blonde hair boy running towards me.

When he got to me he said, "Als what happend, why are you crying? I knew I shouldn't have left you Als. I'm soo sorry!" I didn't relize I was crying until he said something. He was kneeling in front of me and his eyes were full of concern, worry and... anger? I said, "I'm fine Austin. Can you help me up?" He was about to say something but I glared at him and he shut his mouth.

I put out my hand so he could help me up. When he grabbed it and pulled I screamed in pain. I knelt down holding my wrist. He said, "Oh my gosh Ally I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. You probably hate me! You probably don't want to talk to me! I'm sorry. I'll just le-"

I cut him off and yelled, "AUSTIN!" He looked at me and I said, "It wasn't your fault. Lauren shoved me and I tried to break the fall with my hands. I guess I landed wrong and messed up my wrist." He processed the information for a second the got REALLY angry. He walked to the nearest wall and punched it. I got up and walked over to him.

When I got there he put his head on the wall. I said, "Austin it's ok." He looked at me and said really loud, "No Ally it's NOT ok for someone to hurt you and think they can get away with it! She has NO Right to push you!"

He breathed in slowly then said, "Sorry Als but this just makes me mad." I smiled sweetly at him and said, "It's ok Austin but I think we should go get my suitcases." We went over to my suitcases. I went to grab one but Austin said, "No, you just carry your purse. I got all of your luggage." I looked at Austin in awe and said, "Austin you don't have to do that." He replied. "But I WANT to do this."

Austin got a cab and told the cab driver, "The Lowell Hotel please." _**(A/N And thats and actual hotel. Well at least im 99.9 % sure. Well watever. BACK TO THE STORY!)**_ We sat in silence for about a minute. _'I wonder what the Lowell hotel looks like. I wonder why we're taking a cab. Shouldn't we have a limo? ... WHERES TRISH AND DEZ?!' _My eyes widen and I turned to Austin and franticly said, "Austin, wheres Trish and Dez?"

He smiled at me and said, "I told them to take the limo to the hotel. I told them that I'll find you and bring you back." _'Oh so we did have a limo.' _"Phew, I thought they disapeared or something. Man that would've been a bummer if we had to spend our three weeks here looking for them."

I went to get something from my purse when pain shot up threw my arm from my wrist. _'I completely forgot about my wrist.' _I said, "Hey driver, change of plans. We need to get to a hospital." Austin eyes widen and I pointed to my wrist and he nodded his head.

_**(Line Break)  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So how bad is it doctor?" Austin asked. _'Awwe how cute, he's worried about me' _ The doctor said, "It's a sprain. It'll be healed within a couple of weeks." I nodded my head. _'What about my music? Can I play the piano?' _I asked, "Can I play the piano?" He thought for a moment and said, "Yea you can."

_'Oh thank god, I don't know what me or Austin would do if I couldn't play.' _"Thanks doctor." Austin said. The doctor said, "Lemme get a prescription for pain killers then you guys can be on your way." We waited for the doctor to come back.

A girl walked in. She was reading a book, when she looked up she gasped. She said, "Aren't you Austin Moon?!" Austin shook his head slowly. She said, "Oh I love your music!" Again Austin shook his head slowly. The doctor walked in and gave Ally her prescription and then left.

She said, "Oh, I'm sorry for being rude. My name is Jaclyn but you can call me Jackie." She turned to me and said, "You must be Austin's girlfriend and songwriter Ally Dawson." I shook my head yes in amazement then relized she called me Austin's girlfriend. I said, "No." Austin and her gave me a confused look. I said, "I'm not his girlfriend."

Austin blushed a little bit but said, "Yea, we're just bestfriends." Jackie said, "Mmmmmmhhhmmmmm." I rolled my eyes at her. She asked, "Where are you guys staying? I figured you'd be visiting New York since your from Miami." Austin said, "Well I don't think we should say. We met one of my fans and she's the reason we're here."  
Jackie's eyes got wide. She asked, "What was the girl's name?" Before Austin could say anything I said, "We didn't even say it was a girl." She said, "Well if it's who I think it is, we're in trouble.

Jackie was putting her book down on the counter when she stopped in mid air when Austin said the girls' name was Lauren. Jackie droped the book on the floor. I gave Austin a confused and worried look. He shrugged his shoulders. Jackie said, "Oh no. Oh no. Nononononononono this can't be happening! Crap! But how?" She turned to Austin and said, "We're in some SERIOUS trouble." She then turned to me and said, "You might even die."

Mine and Austin's eyes got wide and he walked over to me and pullled me into a hug and said, "Ally aint going anywhere, let alone gonna die." Jackie said, "Lauren is the queen of crazy fans. I thought she was in jail."

I shot Jackie a confused look and she said, "Last year, Lauren had an obsession with Zack Efron. When she found out he was dating Vanessa Hudgens, She went bazerk. She warned Venessa to stay away from Zack, but when she didn't Lauren hunted her down and stabbed her."

I felt myself get dizzy. Austin looked at me and said, "Als whats wrong? Are you ok?" I said, "L-Lauren t-told me t-to stay away f-f-from y-you." Austin said, "Ally, just breathe. Tell us what happend." I took a deep breathe and said, "She said that you're hers and I need to back off. Well I told her that you were nobodys much less hers. She got pissed at me and said you'll regret that and pushed me."

Jackie's face went pale. I said, "This means I'm her next target right?" Jackie nodded very slowly. I sighed sadly and said, "Well Austin, I guess you will be needing a new songwriter." Austin's eyes grew wide and he said, "No Ally. You are my songwriter. No one can replace you. Lauren will not put a finger on you."

I smiled sadly at him. _'He looks so determend. but seriously, this girl escaped jail, I'm pretty sure she can get me.' _I looked at jackie and said, "Where are you staying?" Jackie said, "At a hotel." Austin asked, "Which one?" She replied, "The Lowell hotel." I smiled for real this time and said, "We're staying there too." I turned to Austin and said, "Lets get going." He nodded his head and me, my bestfriend/crush, and my new friend were off.

_DUN-DUN-DUUUUNNN Ally has a enemy. and she dont even know the girl. I wonder wat Lauren is gonna do. Oh for my bestfriend Jaclyn, if your reading this... I hope u love the nick-name i gave u 3:) Oh btw Jackie is a good person, the only thing she does bad in this story is hitting a person (multiple times) anyways this chapter was intresting to write. well peace out! _


	7. New friend and a kiss part 1

_So hows it going? I haven't wrote in a while. Ive had writters block but after sitting in the rain for 10 mins, i think i got an idea. I hope you liked my last chapter. I'm not a big fan of lauren but jackie seems cool, dont ya think? Well i guess we should get back to the story.  
Disclaimer: Austin and Ally isn't mine but Lauren and Jackie is._

Previously on Austin and Ally: I smiled sadly at him. 'He looks so determend. but seriously, this girl escaped jail, I'm pretty sure she can get me.' I looked at jackie and said, "Where are you staying?" Jackie said, "At a hotel." Austin asked, "Which one?" She replied, "The Lowell hotel." I smiled for real this time and said, "We're staying there too." I turned to Austin and said, "Lets get going." He nodded his head and me, my bestfriend/crush, and my new friend were off.

_**Jackie's POV:**__**  
**__'I can't believe Austin and Ally aren't dating! They SO love eachother! They need to get together! Maybe my bestfriend can help me.' _I was interupted by Austin saying, "Jakie? Are you there?" I turned to Austin and he was looking at me weird. I saw him look at Ally every once an awhile.

I whispered in Austin's ear, "Why don't you tell her?" He gave me a weird look. I rolled my eyes at him and whispered, "Why don't you tell her that you love her?" He blushed scarlet red. I smiled and said, "You should tell her soon before someone else gets her." He looked at me. I just shrugged my shoulders.

_**Ally's POV:**__**  
**__'Look at them, they flirting. Well they do make a cute couple. Ugh she made him blush. I thought I only made him blush. Gosh now I have to deal with Jackie. She seems like a cool girl so it wont be hard. But Austin likes her and I love him so now I'm in a love triangle. GRREEEAAATTT.'_

Austin looked out the window and then said, "We're here." We got out and I payed the taxi driver. Austin was walking in front of me and Jackie while me and her were walking side to side. I looked at Jackie and said, "Congrats for you and Austin." She looked very confused. She said, "What on earth are you talking about?"

I said, "Well I saw you guys flirting in the cab, so I'd figure you guys would be an item." Jackie looked shocked. Then she started to laugh really hard. I gave her a confused look and she said, "You think - haha - me and Austin - hahahaha - are a - hahahahaha- item?" I asked, "Well aren't you guys?"

Austin turned around and said, "Of course not Ally." _'Crap, I forgot he was here. Man he probably heard Jackie laughing and got curious.' _"Oh." Was all I manage to say. _'Way to sound dumb Ally!' _Jackie said, "I got someone back home." She started to stare off in space. I asked, "Where is home?" Jackie smiled sweetly and said, "I live in Hialeah." I thought for a second then said, "Omg, that's just north-west of Miami. Maybe you can visit sometime!"

Jackie said, "Yea! I can bring David too! Oh and I bet Katie would love to come!" She paused for a moment then said, "Is that ok if I bring friends?" Austin said, "Sure. It's fine." She looked at me and I just nodded my head. Then I asked, "So, who's this David guy?" Jackie blush a deep red then said, "Oh, no one really. He's just my bestfriend." Austin said very sarcasticly, "Yea, he's JUST a bestfriend." I said, "So tell me more about your bestfriend." I used air quotes when I said bestfriend. Jackie was just about to say something when I heard Trish yell, "ALLY! AUSTIN! WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" She stopped right in front of us and hugged us both. She looked at Jackie then said, "Who is this chick?"

I said, "This is Jaclyn but you can call her Jackie." I turned to Jackie and said, "Jackie this is Trish." Jackie shook her head then put her hand out for Trish to shake. Trish shook her hand then asked, "Is she staying with us?" I shook my head no and said, "Nah, she said she's got a room here." Jackie mumbled, "Yea with my parents." Trish smiled brightly and said, "You can always stay with us. We have three couches and one bed."

Jackie said, "No, you guy dont have to do that." I said, "Come on, go get your stuff. Our room is 113. Just knock on the door to come in." Jackie had a huge smile on her face. She nodded her head and ran off. Trish said, "Come on, lets go to our room."

When we got there, the room was breathe taking. It had three big couches. All of them red. The room had a 52 in. flat screen tv. It also had a kitchen, and two bathrooms. One bathroom was a decent size and it had a bathtub and shower. The other bathroom was right next to the master bedroom. The master bathroom had a jucuzzi bathtub with 10 jets. It had a seperate stand up shower. And to top it off, it had a electric floor heater. The master bedroom had a kingsize bed. The room was sky blue. There was a porch that over looked the beach. It had a walk in closet. And it had two dressers.

I heard Jackie yell, "I CALL THE COUCH!" Then Trish and Dez yelled at the same time, "I GET THE OTHER COUCH!" I cought on what they are doing and said, "No way! No way is me and Austin gonna share the same bed. I walked out of the bedroom to find all of them laying on there own couch. I said, "Come on Trish, can't you share the bed with me?" Trish said, "Nuh-uh. I need my own space to sleep." I looked at Jackie and she shook her head no.

I groaned. _'Oh great, I get to sleep with my crush. Isn't that wonderful! ... Wow that sounded kinda wrong.' _Austin walked out of the bedroom and said, "I can sleep on the floor if you want?" _'Awe he'd do that for me. But he'd be uncomfortable.' _I said, "No Austin, you'll be uncomfortable." Austin said, "Are you sure be-" "I'm sure Austin." I said. He nodded his head. Trish said, "You guys, its 11:28. Lets get to bed." She smiled inocently while I glared daggers at her.

I got dressed in the bathroom while Austin got dressed in the bedroom. I came out in some spongebob booty shorts and a spongebob tanktop. Austin was wearing blue and grey plaid pajama pants with no shirt. I blushed when I saw him with no shirt. _'God he looks so sexy without a shirt. Look at his abs!'_

Austin saw me staring and said, "Like what you see?" He had a cocky smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and said, "In your dreams Moon." I laid on the right side of the bed while he laid on the left. I just got comfortable when I felt Austin's arms wrap around my waist and pulled me into in chest. I felt his hot breath on my neck when he whispered in my ear, "You know, your wearing yellow, and that's my favorite color." I shivered feeling his breathe on me.

When he felt me shiver, he pulled me closer to him (if that was possible). I blushed a deep crimson when he did that. I said, "Oh, so I must look sexy to you then. A girl wearing your favorite color must be sexy for you." He chuckled and said, "Where's this cockiness coming from Dawson?" I smiled and said, "I don't know. But," I got out of his arms and scooted away from him. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Austie." He laughed and said, "Goodnight Als."

_**(Line Break)  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Jackie's POV:**__**  
**_I woke up and looked at my phone. _'7:53 am? What am I doing up so early?' _I looked around the room and saw no one on the other couches. _'What the heck? I thought Trish and Dez was suposed to be on the other couches. What's going on?!' _I heard someone mumbling on the floor so I looked down.

I could've sworn my jaw touched the ground. In the middle of the floor, Trish and Dez were snuggling. _'Well that's cute and... disturbing.' _I looked at my phone again and it said 8 am. _'Well I don't think anyone will get up for at least an hour so I'll just go and make breakfast.' _

_**(Line Break)  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'Hmmmm what to do... OH I know! I'm gonna go see what Austin and Ally are doing, but before I go,' _I grabbed my phone. _'I'm gonna take some pictures.' _I smiled deviously at that thought. After taking about four or five pictures of Dez and Trish, I snuck into the master beedroom. When I got in there I saw Austin holding Ally by the waist and had his head on Ally's. Ally had her head on his chest while her arms were wrapped around him.

After taking like ten pictures, I heard Austin mumble something. He mumbled Ally's name. _'I better record this!' _I put on voice recorder and pushed play. I recorsed Austin saying this: "Ally... Ally. I-I-I l-love you. I always will." _'Awwwee how cute!' _ After he said that he pulled Ally even closer to him.

I waited for another ten minutes just in case Austin wanted to say anything else. I was just about to walk out of the door when Ally said, "No!" I froze. I thought she caught me. I turned around really slow, but Ally's eyes were closed. I could see that she was hugging him harder. _'She must be having a nightmare.' _I still had my finger hovering over the play button, so I decided to push it. I recorded Ally saying this: "No! I DON'T love Dallas, I love you! Please! Why don't you believe me Austin?! I. LOVE. YOU! I always had and always will." She said that last part more in a whisper, but I still got it.

I saw tears coming down Allys face. Then I saw Austin starting to stir because he felt Ally's tears on his chest. I ran to the closet but had it cracked open to see what was happeing. _'This would be a good video!' _I put my camera on camcord and put it infront of the crack so I could record what was happening. This is what I got: Austin woke up groggily. He let go of Ally and rubbed his eyes. He then grabbed his phone and said, "9am! Its to early to be up!"

_'Wow I've been in here for some time.' _Austin was just about to go back to bed when he felt his chest wet. He looked down and saw Ally snuggling into his chest. Then he saw her crying. His face was writtin with worry. He shook Ally lightly and called her name. She just hugged him tighter. He shook her a little bit harder and said her name louder. She still didn't wake up. He shook her harder and said her name pretty loud. She woke up then noticed what she was doing and looked away blushing. He softly grabbed Ally's chin and gentally said, "Ally why were you crying in your sleep?"

"It w-was n-n-nothing." Her voice cracking. Austin gave her a stern look and said, "One, your studdering Ally so that means your lying." _'She studders when she lies... That's VERY useful!' _"And two, you were crying so don't say to me it was nothing." His voice soften a bit and he said, "Ally, just tell me." Ally shook her head no. I could see hurt and anger in Austin's eyes. He got out of bed and said, "Fine, I just thought we were bestfriends. But bestfriends tell eachother everything." He stormed out of the room. Ally hugged her knees and started to cry.

I put my phone away and walked out of the closet. At first she was surprised to see me then she asked, "How long have you been there and why were you there?" I lied, "I went to wake you up and ask what you want for breakfast but I saw Austin starting to stir so I paniced and his in the closet." She just nodded her head and said, "So you saw everything?" I nodded my head. I walked over to her and sat right next to her.

Her eyes started to get all watery again and she said, "I-I just c-co-couldn't tell him. N-now w-w-we aren't b-be-bes-bestfriends anymore! And it's all my fault!" She started to ball her eyes out. I hugged her and let her cry on my shoulders. "Shh it's ok, soon he's gonna either figure it out or you're gonna tell him. Everything will be alright, just give him some time."

Ten minutes later I walked out of the bedroom. I found Austin in the kitchen making pancakes. I sat at the table and waited for him to be done. He had six pancakes stacked on his plate. I got up and grabbed the syrup. He looked at me confused and said, "I know you heard and saw everything so why are you helping me? Aren't you mad at me?" I sighed and said, "Austin I'm not mad, a little surprised that you did that but none the less not mad."

I said, "Austin, why did you break so easily? From what Trish says, you've never done that. You've always keep going even if you know it's no hope." He sighed and said, "I know, but this time, I just couldn't help it. I want to help her but she wont tell me what's wrong so I can't. And when I can't help her, I feel like I'm gonna lose her. So I just snapped at her because I was hurt that she didn't wan't me to help and I was angry that she wouldn't let me help." I saw his eyes go watery and I said, "Listen Austin," He looked at me and a tear fell silently down his cheek. "It's not that she doesn't want you to help her, it's she just afraid to tell you the truth. She's afraid of what will happen."

Austin looked at me clearly confused. I rolled my eyes and sighed. He said, "What? What did I miss?" I said, "From now on, I think I'm gonna call you clueless 1 and Ally clueless 2." He asked, "Why would you call us that?" I replied, "Because you guys can't see the obvious." He was just about to ask me something but then Dez walked in. I smiled deviously and Austin gave me the 'What is going on? Why are you smiling like that?' look. I gave him the 'I'll tell you later' look. He just nodded his head in understanding. Dez said, "Austin, you made us pancakes, thanks bro." Austin said, "It was nothing." I rolled my eyes at them.

Dez walked back out of the kitchen and into the living room. He then screamed "TRISH GET UP! BREAKFAST IS READY!" I sighed and asked, "Is it always this hectack in the morning?" Austin laughed and said, "Actually it's usually worse. And it gets even more hectack as the day passes." I groaned. Then Austin said, "So what was with the devious smile earlier?" I pulled out my phone and showed Austin the pictures of Trish and Dez.

He smiled deviously and said, "Time for some blackmail..."

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	8. New friend and a kiss part 2

_ok, so like at the very end of this chapter __**SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT WILL HAPPEN!**__ just 'out to let u know :) well on with part 2  
Disclaimer: Austin and Ally aren't mine but the story and some of the characters is:)_

Previously on Austin and Ally: Dez walked back out of the kitchen and into the living room. He then screamed "TRISH GET UP! BREAKFAST IS READY!" I sighed and asked, "Is it always this hectack in the morning?" Austin laughed and said, "Actually it's usually worse. And it gets even more hectack as the day passes." I groaned. Then Austin said, "So what was with the devious smile earlier?" I pulled out my phone and showed Austin the pictures of Trish and Dez.

_He smiled deviously and said, "Time for some blackmail..."_

_**Ally's POV:**__**  
**_I feel so horible! I don't even wanna get out of bed. _'Come on Dawson, Get out of bed!' *sigh*_ I miss Austin's warmth. I got up and grabbed my book. I searched for a pen and found one. _'I think it's time to write in my book.'_

_Dear Songbook,__  
__Me and Austin had a fight. I guess now he thinks I don't trust him. But thats not it, I just couldn't tell him that I love him. Ok so lemme explain what happend: I was dreaming that me, Austin, Trish and Dez were at the store. Dallas walks in and say, "Ally can I talk to you? Alone?" I said, "Sure." We walked over to the stairs and sat down. Dallas then asked me, "So, Ally... Wanna go out sometime and be my girlfriend." I was just about to say yes when I heard a crash. I looked up and saw Dez standing over a bunch of violens that have fallen on the floor. Austin then ran up to me and said, "I didn't do anything but I'm so sorry Ally!" He gave me a hug and I hugged him back. We hugged a little bit longer than what friends usually do but who cares. So then I said, "I forgive you but you have to clean up the mess." Austin said, "Thanks Als, you're the best." Then he gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran over to Dez. I was surprised. My cheek was all tingly from him kissing it. I put my hand right over the part where he kissed me. I then relized I had to say no to Dallas because I was in love with Austin. When I looked at Dallas, he looked pissed. I said, "Sorry Dallas but I dont th-" He cut me off and said, "I don't care what you think, we're going out if you like it or not!" He then yelled, "ALLY'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" Austin froze and turned around slowly. Dallas said, "Ally loves me Austin not you." Austin looked at me with sad eyes and then took off. I ran after him. I found him under a tree and he said, "Is it true Ally? That you're going on a date with him?" I said, "No Austin." He got up and said, "Ally save it, you just want to spare my feelings. I thought I loved you but I was wrong. Well dont even bother talking to me because we will never be friends or anything more EVER!" I started to cry and I said, ""No! I DON'T love Dallas, I love you! Please! Why don't you believe me Austin?! I. LOVE. YOU! I always had and always will."" Austin started to walk away. Then I started to shake. I heard someone call my name but it sounded so far away. After the third time I opened my eyes. Apparently I was crying because Austin asked about it and I didn't tell him. He then yelled at me angrly and said we're not bestfriends. I wish I could tell him about my dream but I can't. That'll mean I'll have to tell him my feelings.__Love Ally._

I closed my book. Then I heard Jackie say, "Hey clueless 2, you gonna come out here?" _'Who the heck is cluless 2?' _Jackie must've read my mind because she said, "I gave you a nickname. It's clueless 2." I walked out of the bedroom and sat next to her on the couch. I scanned the room for Austin. He wasn't there. I felt relived, hurt, and guilt. I don't know why I felt guilty but I did. I asked Jackie, "Why am I clueless 2 and not 1?" She laughed and said, "Austin's clueless 1." I then asked, "Why are you calling us clueless." She smiled and replied, "Because you guys can't see the obvious." I shot her a confused look but didn't say anything.

All of the sudden I heard Trish yell, "AUSTIN, JACKIE, YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!" I looked over at Jackie confused and she was smiling deviously. She said, "Blackmail." My eyes poped out of my head. Trish stormed out of the kitchen with a worried Dez and a laughing Austin. Trish walked up to Jackie and said, "You win this time, but I'll get you back." I looked at Jackie and said, "What did you do?"

She shrugged and said, "I dared her and Dez not to kiss for the rest of the trip or I'll post them snuggling on every website you could think of." Trish growled at her then stormed out of the house. Dez said, "Give her sometime, she'll come back." And with that he left to go calm his girlfriend down. Jackie said to me, "It was Austin's idea because he finds it a little disturbing to see them kiss." I turned to look at Austin in astonishment. I said, "Well at least I'm not the only one."

_**My POV:**__**  
**_Jackie noticed the awkwardness in the air so she decided to leave. She said, "Well I'm gonna go tell my mom that I'm gonna be hanging out with you guys. Bye!" Jackie ran out the door before either of them could object. But Austin and Ally didn't know that she left her phone there, recording everything. "Soooo." Ally said awkwardly. Austin couldn't stand the awkwardness.

He said, "Ugh I can't stand this," Ally gave him a confused look and he said, "Look Ally, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I just wanted to help. I was mad because you wouldn't help me. Will you forgive me?" Ally was shocked at first then nodded her head. Austin opened his arms and she gladly took the invite. They hugged eachother for a couple of minutes.

Ally broke the hug and said, "Enough hugging, let's go to the park." Austin was surprised. Then he put on his cocky grin and said, "No way! Ally want's to have fun!" *fake gasp* "She must be a robot or something." Ally punched his arm lightly and he laughed. Austin then interlocked ther arms together and said, "Lets go m'lady." Ally chuckled. Austin then let go of Ally and opened the door for her. She said, "Why thank you kind gentleman." They both giggled and they were off.

(Line Break)

They were walking in the park haveing a goodtime. It was a little windy and Ally's hands were cold. Ally rubbed her hands together and Austin noticed this. Austin took his hands out of his pockets and said, "Here Ally, my hands are warm." He grabbed Ally's hands and had them in his. They both blushed and looked away. Ally shivered and Austin took his jacket off and wrapped it around Ally.

She said, "Austin you dont have to do this." He said, "I dont HAVE TO but I WANT TO." Ally smiled at Austin and he smiled back. Austin saw a sign that said, _**Free hot chocolate!**_

Austin turned to Ally and said, "Wait here." He left to go get them some hot chocolate.

_**Austin's POV:**__**  
**_So I decided to grab some hot chocolate for me and Ally. As I was waiting in line I heard a girl say, "Is that Austin Moon?" Another girl said, "I think so, lets get him." I ran out of the store. I ran straight to Ally. She looked worried and I said, "No time to explain." I looked behind me and saw a whole bunch of girls that were holding signs that say, _'I love Austin Moon!' _ or _ 'Marry me Austin Moon!' _and a whole bunch more.

I said to Ally, "Lemme see my jacket for a second." She took off the jacket and gave it to me. I put it on quickly. _'Crap they still might reconize me. Wait I got an idea!' _I looked at Ally seriously. I said, "Ally what ever happends I'm still your friend right?" Ally looked scared and worried. She said, "Yea. Why?" I said, "You promise?" I could hear the girls running now. She said, "Yes I promise." She grabbed my pinky with hers and shook it.

I nodded my head then grabbed her face with my hands and kissed her on. the lips.

_**Ally's POV:**__**  
**_Austin told me to wait here. I had no idea what he was doing until I saw him walk into a shop that had a sign that said free hot chocolate. _'Awwe how cute, he's gonna get hot chocolate for us.' _After about five minutes of waiting Austin comes back panting. I was worried for him. He said, "Lemme see my jacket for a second." _'Awwee but I'm gonna be cold.' _But i still gave it back with out hesitation. He put it on quickly like he was in a rush. He looked scared but then got his idea face then his face turned serious.

He said, "Ally what ever happends I'm still your friend right?" _'OMG! whats going on? Is he gonna get hurt? Is he gonna runaway? What's gonna happen?!' _I was scared and worried. Austin probably knew it too. I said, "Yea. Why?" He said, "You promise?" Everytime I promised something important to my dad, we always did the pinky promise. So I grabbed his pinky with mine and shook it and said, "Yes I promise."

Then Austin nodded his head and gentally grabbed my face with his hands and pulled me to his face while he leaned in. My eyes went wide when I figured out what he was doing. But as much shock I was in, when his lips touched mine, I kissed him back.

_**My POV:**__**  
**_Austin and Ally kissed eachother with passion. Letting their bottled up feelings go into the kiss. The girls ran past the couple _**(A/N and yes i know, they aint a couple. but awwee their first kiss. even though it was a fakeout-makeout. btw i got fakeout-makeout from danny phantom. I thought it be good for the story. anyways back to the story.) **_A girl tapped on Austin's shoulder and said, "Do you know where Austin Moon went?" Austin had his hoodie up so the didn't see his blonde hair. But Austin nor Ally answered them because they were to busy kissing.

When they kissed, they both felt like forth of July times twenty was going of in their head. The girls shrugged and walked away. Soon they ran out of breath and Austin broke the kiss. He rested his forhead on Ally's. He said, "Sorry about that, a whole bunch of girls were chasing me. I had to make sure they didn't see me since I didn't want to run. Thats what I call a fakeout-makeout." Ally was staring dreamily at Austin and he said, "Ally?" She snaped out of it. "Do you think that kiss was real?" Ally blushed a bit then bit her bottom lip and shook her head no.

Both of them had dissapointment in their eyes but neither of them knew. _**(A/N no wonder why Jackie calls them clueless.) **_They walked back to then hotel in silence. (Neither or them wanting to say anything.) But they never knew that Jackie had followed them and saw them kiss and everything. She smiled deviously and said, "Time to call Katie."

_So they kiss. Hmmm I wonder who katie is... and what is she gonna do? Jackie kinda seems evil in this ch but shes not, shes just trying to get Auslly to happen. Well right now, i think this is my fav chapter so far. They have a fakeout-makeout. OH btw the whole hands wraming thing and faeout-makeout was from danny phantom. I got bored so i watched some episodes and thats how i got out of writers block! well peace out!_


	9. MORE new freinds

_hey hey hey. i think im gonna put something bad happening to Ally in the end, but of course the beggining is gonna be good. well byyye.  
Disclaimer: Austin and Ally aint mine._

Previously on Austin and Ally: Both of them had dissapointment in their eyes but neither of them knew. (A/N no wonder why Jackie calls them clueless.) They walked back to then hotel in silence. (Neither or them wanting to say anything.) But they never knew that Jackie had followed them and saw them kiss and everything. She smiled deviously and said, "Time to call Katie."

_**Jackie's POV:**__**  
**_Katie: _**bold **_Jackie: _italic_

"Hey I got some news."  
_**"You lovebirds got together?"  
**__"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS! But that's not why I'm calling. I need you to come to New York."  
__**"When will you guys relize that you're perfect for eachother? And why do you need me in New York?"  
**__"Austin Moon is here and he has a crush on Ally Dawson his songwriter. They just kissed but I heard him say it was a fakeout-makeout and I need someone as devious as you to help me get them together."  
__**"O.M.G! You met Austin Moon?! And Sure I'll help."  
**__"Thanks and I'm actually good friends with them. Can you do me a favor?"  
__**"Sure what is it?"  
**__"Can you convice David to come too."  
__**"..."  
**__"Wipe that grin off your face. Plus," _I smiled eveily, _"You can bring Nick."  
__**"Fine I'll bring the boy and you better wipe that evil grin off your face."  
**__"We know eachother so well."  
__**"Yea we do, well, I'll see you tonight."  
**__"K bye."_

I closed my phone and headed back to the hotel. I got back to the hotel after Austin and Ally. Ally asked, "Where have you been?" _'Lets mess with them.' _I said, "I went out for some hot chocolate. There's this place where it gave free hot chocolate."

Both Austin and Ally paled a little bit and I just kept going. "But this girl said Austin Moon was there and a whole fan club ran out the door chasing a blonde. I decided to fallow them just in case they got you." They paled even more. "But we couldn't find you guys. There was only a cute couple who was making out by a pond. It seemed like it must've been their first kiss because both were so wrapped up with eachother they didn't notice us."

Austin looked at Ally. Then Austin said, "Wow, that's an intresting story." I saw a faint blush on him. I gave them a knowing smirk and said, "Well my friends are coming to visit me and the plane will be arriving tonight at midnight." Ally shook her head and Austin just stared at me with a blank look. I said, "Well I'm gonna get going so I'll see you later." I walked out the door before anyone could ask any questions.

_**My POV:**__**  
**_Jackie didn't know that Austin conviced Ally to follow here. Both Austin and Ally followed Jackie to a music store. Jackie looked around and sat down on a bench and grabbed a gutair and Ally hid behind the counter and Jackie looked around once again. Austin and Ally ducked so Jackie couldn't see them. Then Jackie started to play the gutair and started to sing.

I can't pretend to know how you feel  
But know that I'm here know that I'm real  
Say what you want or don't talk at all  
Not gonna let you fall  
Reach for my hand cuz it's held out for you  
My shoulders are small but you can cry on them too  
Everything changes but only one thing is true  
Understand, I'll always be more than a friend  
(yeah) x4  
You used to brave the world all on your own  
Now I won't let you go were going along  
Be who you wanna be always stand tall  
Not gonna let you fall  
Reach for my hand cuz it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too  
Everything changes but only one thing is true  
Understand, I'll always be more than a friend  
I never knew you coud take me so far  
I've always wanted the home that you are  
The ones i need  
Reach for my hand cuz it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too  
Everything changes but only one thing is true  
Understand, I'll always be more than a friend  
Reach for my hand cuz it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too  
Everything changes but only one thing is true  
Understand, I'll always be more than a friend

Austin standed up and started to clap. Jackie put the gutair down quickly and standed up. Ally standed up to Austin and said, "Jackie your great! Did you write that?" Jackie blushed and said, "Well kinda, it's a duet between my bestfriend and me." Ally asked, "Katie?" Jackie blushed and Austin smirked when he saw her blush.

Austin said, "Nope, I bet you it's David." Jackie blushed even harder. Jackie said, "Yea me and him wrote it." Ally smiled and said, "Why did you write it? It's not like I don't like it, but there's always a story behind the lyrics. Jackie sighed and said, "Yea there's a story."

_**Ally's POV:**__**  
**_Jackie sighed and said, "Yea there's story." Austin said, "Well are you gonna tell us it?" I rolled my eyes at him and said, "You don't have to tell us." Jackie said, "Nah you guys have a right to know." She said, "Ok one day David was over my house. We were hanging out and I told him we should go to the park. He said sure and we were off to the park. When we got there his girlfriend was kissing another guy. He was heartbroken. Then to top it off his parents got into a car accident and they were badly hurt and they had to stay in the hospital for at least 2 months." I gasped. She sighed sadly and said, "I know right. Well anyways, he went home and so did I. When midnight came I heard a knock on my window. I opened it up to find David there crying. I let him into my room and let him cry on my shoulder. I sang some lyrics that poped into my head. I sang, Reach for my hand cuz it's held out for you  
My shoulders are small but you can cry on them too  
Everything changes but only one thing is true  
Understand, I'll always be more than a friend. Then he stoped crying and said that we should make a song. It ended up to be a duet but it helped him."

I sat there flabbergasted. I didn't know what to say. Austin then said, "Wow, did he break up witht that girl?" I slapped Austin's shoulder and said, "What do you think?" Jackie laughed lightly and said, "Yea he did." She paused and then said, "Did you ever make a duet for Austin?" I went to say no but Austin said, "Yea she did, even though I wasn't suposed to hear it." He winked at me and I blushed. She said, "What's it called?" I answered, "Wouldn't change a thing." Jackie asked, "Can you guys sing it for me?" I got nervous because of my stage fright. Austin said, "Sure." I glared at him. He grabbed the gutair and started to play. I imagined that we were in the practice room like last time.

Ally: _italic_ Austin: _**bold**_ Both: _underlined_

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say,  
His mind is somewhere far away,  
And I don't know how to get there,  
It's like,_  
_**(She's way too serious)**__  
All he wants is to chill out,  
__**(She's always in a rush)**__  
He makes me wanna pull all my hair out,  
__**(And interrupting)**__  
Like he doesn't even care,  
__**(Like she doesn't even care)**_

_You,  
__**me**__  
We're face to face  
__But we don't see eye to eye__  
We're like fire and rain  
__**(Like fire and rain)**__  
You can drive me insane  
__**(You can drive me insane)**_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything__  
We're Venus and Mars  
(__**We're Venus and Mars)**__  
We're like different stars  
__**(Like different stars)**__  
__But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing_

_**She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feelings never change**__  
(Why, do you try to read my mind?)  
__**I try to read her mind**__  
(It's not good to psychoanalyze)  
__**She tries to pick a fight  
To get attention**__  
__**That's what all of my friends say**__  
(That's what all of my friends say)_

_You,  
__**Me**__  
__We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye__  
We're like fire and rain  
__**(Like fire and rain)**__  
You can drive me insane  
__**(You can drive me insane)**_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything__  
We're Venus and Mars  
__**(We're Venus and Mars)**__  
We're like different stars  
__**(Like different stars)**__  
__But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing_

_**When I'm yes, she's no**__  
When I hold on, he just lets go_

_We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no__  
We're like fire and rain  
__**(Like fire and rain)**__  
You can drive me insane  
__**(You can drive me insane)**_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything__  
We're Venus and Mars  
__**(We're Venus and Mars)**__  
We're like different stars  
__**(Like different stars)**__  
__But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars  
__**(We're Venus and Mars)**__  
We're like different stars  
__**(Like different stars)**__  
__But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing  
_Jackie smirked and said, "That sounded like a love song. But you guys were AMAZING! Ally you should start a singing career!" Austin said, "I know! She's amazing! But don't even try because Ally has stage fright so she wont start a singing career." I said, "I barely did this, I just imagined how we sang it last time." Jackie said, "Well we better get going." I nodded my head and we left.

_**(Line Break)**_

I heard a soft knock. I looked at my phone and it said, 12:07 am. I groaned and got up out of bed making sure not to wake up Austin. Then I walked to the door and opened it. I saw 3 people. 2 guys and 1 girl. The girl had red glasses, long brown hair that stopped midback. She was taller than me and she had peircing green eyes. The guy on her right was tall. He had blonde hair and blue glasses. He was the tallest in the group and he had sky blue eyes that seem to have specks of gold. _'That reminds me of Austin's eyes. His hazel eyes have specks of gold too.'_The guy on her left was a little shorter then the other guy but not by much. He had black hair and was tan. He didn't have any glasses and he had light brown eyes.

The girl put her hand out for me to shake it and she said, "Hey, I'm Katlin Jaclyn's bestfriend, but you can call me Katie." I shook her hand. She then pointed to her right and said, "This is Nick," I shook his hand. "And this is David." I also shook his hand. _'Hmmm David looks perfect for Jackie. And Nick and Katie should get together. Time to play matchmaker!' _I said, "Well I'm Ally. Trish and Dez are sleeping on the floor while Jackie's on the couch."

Katie smiled and said, "Dang you're calling her Jackie." I smiled then she asked, "Where's Austin?" I replied, "Sleeping in our bed." Her eye's seem to glow in humor. She said, "So you guy's share a bed? You a little fast aren't you." My eye's widen and said, "No! It's not like that, we're not together. It's just eveyone else took the couches and neither of us wanted to sleep on the floor. Katie said, "Mhhhmmmm."

She then said, "Don't worry the lovebirds will be sharing a couch." I was confused until David said, "How many time's do I have to tell you, Me and Jackie are NOT lovebirds!" I saw the blush on his cheek and smiled. _'They so like eachother.'_

I woke up everybody else so they can meet eachother. When Jackie saw David she ran up to him and hugged him and said, "David! I missed you!" He spun her around and said, "I missed you too." He set her down I whispered to Katie, "They SO love eachother. Austin cleared his throat and I glared at him. I heard Trish whispering something but all I could make out was mine and Austins name. I rolled my eyes at them.

Jackie ran over to Katie and hugged her. Then she hugged Nick. I said, "Ok, since there's only three couches and six of you, you guys will be sharing couches." Everybody blushed a little. Austin then whispered in my ear, "This time, I'm glad we have to share a bed. At least we wont be sleeping on top of eachother." I nodded my head. _'Lets have a little fun with this.' _

I smiled and said, "You cannot object and if you're caught switching then I'll have Trish do WHAT EVER she wants to do to embarass you." Trish smiled evily. I turned to Trish and said, "And if you switch, your photos will be posted." Trish nodded her head. I said, "Ok here's the groups: Trish and Dez sleeps on couch 1." I pointed to the couch on the far left. I said, "Nick and Katie get couch 2," I pointed to the middle couch, "And David and Jackie couch 3."

Everybody had a blush on their face but Katie was blushing the hardest. _'Hmmm she must have a thing for Nick.' _I said, "Well I'm going back to bed. Goodnight."

_**(Line Break)**_

It was the third day being here and I was used to waking up in Austin's arms. Actually I liked it. A lot. I woke up Austin and he said, "Good morning Als." I smiled and said, "Good morning Austie." He said, "Don't call me that." I smiled again and said, "Or what Austie?" He smiled very big and said, "THIS!" he tackled me to the bed and started to tickle me. I said (In between laughes.) "Austin - hahahahahaha - Please st - hahahaha- op I'm begging you - hahaha - Austi - hahahaha - n." He stoped tickling me and smirked at me. I tried to push him off of me, but he was on top of me and had my arms and legs pinned down.

He whispered in my ear, "You're not going anywhere Ally." I could feel the heat rise up to my cheeks. He smiled at said, "So you're blushing, hmm lets change that."

_**My POV:**__**  
**_He went real close to Ally. There lips were only inches away from eachother. He said, "Ally, can I?" Ally shook her head feircly. He crashed their lips together. They were kissing eachother like there was no tomorrow. Again they let all of their bottled up feelings go through the kiss. While they kissed they didn't see an angry pair of eyes whatching them. She hissed, "I told her to stay away from him, now, she must go." And with that the girl was gone.

_**Austin's POV:**__**  
**__'I can't believe this. I'm kissing Ally and it's NOT a fakeout-makeout! Gosh she's a good kisser.' _My thoughts were interupted by someone yelling, "AHHHH!" with a thug following. I got off of Ally but a little to quick because I fell off the bed and hit the ground with a loud thug. Ally looked at me and said, "Are you ok?" I nodded my head then turned to see Katie getting up.

She said, "I'm sorry I interupted, you guys can go back to what you were doing." I blsuhed a deep crimson and so did Ally. I said quickly, "It's not what it looked like." Ally said, "Yea." Katie turned around and said sarcasticly, "Ok." I said, "Seriously, I was tickling Ally." Katie said, "It looked more like making out with her than tickling her." I blushed even harder. Then I said, "I was just whispering thats what happends when you call me Austie." Ally said, "Yea!"

I seem like she didn't buy it at all. She walked out of the room without another word. Me and Ally standed their awkwardly. Then I said, "I'm gonna go out side for a little bit. I'll see you later." I grabbed my jacket and walked out of the hotel. I went to the park and sat down on the bench. Then I thought of an idea. "How bout I write a song! It always helps Ally!" I said to myself. I got up and walked to the music store. I grabbed a gutair and tried to think of lyrics. _'I gotta put my emotions into it. Hmmm Oh I know! I'll do a love song! ... Wow I never thought I'd hear myself say that.' _I started to strum my gutair. After 3 hours, I was done. This was the song:

1-2-1-2-3-4  
Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Barely getting mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy  
Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
For you  
I love you  
There's only one way  
to say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
I love you  
Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
You're the best that I've had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy  
It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
For you  
I love you  
There's only one way  
To say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
I love you  
I love you  
You make it easy  
It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
For you  
I love you  
There's only one way  
To say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
I love you  
I love you  
1-2-3-4  
I love you  
I love you

"OH MY GOSH! I DID IT!" I started to do my happy dance. I whispered to myself, "I'm gonna sing this song tonight and tell Ally I love her. She's gonna love it. But I just hope that she'll like me back.

_**Ally's POV:**__**  
**__'I feel so stupid. Why did I let Austin kiss me. Ugh because I wanted to kiss him. He was probably just cought up in the moment. Now we're no longer gonna be friends, and it's gonna be awkward between us. Oh great, here comes Trish.' _"Ally!" Trish yelled. I groaned and said, "What Trish?" "Katie just told me that you and Austin were making out on the bed!" I sighed and said, "He asked if he can and I said yea but he was probably just caught up in the moment. I need to go write a song, bye." I walked out of the door before Trish could stop me or pound me with questions.

I walked around for a while then grabbed a gutair and started to sing. Within the hour, I made a song. the song went like this:

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain  
And I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero  
And I can be your sidekick  
You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need  
'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

'Cause you're the one for me, for me  
And I'm the one for you, for you  
You take the both of us, of us  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages  
You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as we're together

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need  
Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause your the one for me, for me  
And I'm the one for you, for you  
You take the both of us, of us  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya  
I love the way that you smile  
And maybe in just a while  
I can see me walk down the aisle

'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

'Cause you're the one for me, for me  
And I'm the one for you, for you  
You take the both of us, of us  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two  
Yeah, yeah

_'To bad Austin doesn't sing love songs' *sigh* _"We meet again." A familar voice said. "Huh?" I replied and turned around. My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide. _'CRAP! I forgot about her!' _"LAUREN?!" I screamed before everything went black.

_Ok this was pretty long but I had a lot to write about. and there was many songs. ok 1st song:lemanade mouth more than a band. but i did change the lyrics a little bit. 2nd song: ahh our song from ch 1. Wouldn't change a thing by demi and joe. 3rd song: 1234 by plain white T's. 4th song: perfect two by auburn. lolz soo something __**REALLY BAD**__ is gonna happen to Ally. But im not gonna say what. Until next time, BYE! :)_


	10. BIG problems

_hey hey hey! watsup? So like you guys might not like this chapter but it'll be intresting. Our old friend Lauren is back and she calls Austin Austie-poo *shiver* thats just creepy. ok well better get back to the story hope u guys like it! I think im gonna do mostly Austins pov.  
Disclaimer: Austin and Ally aint mine!_

Previously on Austin and Ally:'To bad Austin doesn't sing love songs' *sigh* "We meet again." A familar voice said. "Huh?" I replied and turned around. My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide. 'CRAP! I forgot about her!' "LAUREN?!" I screamed before everything went black

._  
__**  
Austin's POV:**__**  
**_I walked in the door and Trish pounded me with questions. I put my hand up to stop her (And she did) and said, "Where's Ally?" Trish gave me a confused look and said, "She's not with you? I thought you guys would be on a date by now." I blushed fiercly then I said, "I haven't seen Ally." _'She's never gone this long without someone.' _

Trish grabbed her phone and texted her. After about five minutes I couldn't take it so I called her. I heard Ally say, "Hello?" _'She sounds so weak but I'm glad to hear from her.' _I said, "Oh my gosh Ally, where are you? Are you hurt? Why do you sound so weak? Do you have any idea how worry I was when I found out you weren't home?!" Ally said, "Austin I-I'm sorry but there's someone who wants to talk to you." _'Who's with Ally?' _"Hello Austie-poo."

I froze in horror. _'Nononononono this CAN'T be happening!' _I said, "What do you want Lauren?" Trish's eyes widen when I said her name. Lauren said, "Ah I want you Austie-poo. And I know Ally is gonna be in the way so I've taken her. Don't worry, she wont stop us from being together. Now that I have her, I can get rid of her once and for all." I didn't know what to say. After a couple of seconds of quietness I said, "Can I talk to Ally?" I heard Lauren groan and she said, "Fine."

I heard suffling then I heard a train. Ally said, "Austin?" "Yea?" I replied. She said, "I know that I'm not gonna make it through this so I just wanted to let you know that I love you and I have for a while now but it took me sometime to relize it." My eyes started to water and I said, "Ally I love you too. You can't go please, I love you more than anything. Even pancakes." I heard Ally laugh then she said, "Austin I love you more than anything too. Even pickles" I asked, "Where are you?"

She said, "620 Temple Express Way." Then the line went dead. Even after the line went dead I still held the phone to my ear. I felt hot tears fall down my face. Trish asked me questions but I ignored her. All I could think about was Ally and how she told me she loves me. I could still hear her voice and how scared she sounded. I decided then and there I was gonna find her and make Lauren pay.

I called the cops and told them to meet me at the 620 Temple Express Way. I wiped the tears that were on my face and I ran out the door.

(Line Break)

_**My POV:**__**  
**_Austin got to the warehouse next to the express way. He ran in the doors to find Ally unconscious on the floor while Lauren was standing over her with a knife. Austin screamed, "LAUREN!" Lauren stoped and ran over to Austin and gave him a hug. She still had the knife in her hand so Austin said, "Lauren give me the knife." Lauren whinned, "But Austie-poo, I need to get rid of her."

Austin said, "Give me the knife, trust me." She said, "Ok Austie-poo." She gave Austin the knife and then the cops burusted threw the doors and grabbed Lauren. She was screaming and kicking. Austin walked up to Lauren and said, "Don't EVER call me Austie-poo." With that said Austin ran over to Ally.

_**Austin's POV:**__**  
**_Ally eyes were open when I got to her. She whispered weakly, "Austin is that you?" I said softly, "Yea its me Als." She smiled and said, "I didn't think I would make it." I leaned down and kissed her cheek. Her smile widen even more and she gentally grabbed my face with both of her hands and brought her face close to mine. She said, "You know, yoou could've just kissed me on my lips."

She kissed me softly like she was afraid. I leaned in more and deepend the kiss. Everytime we kissed it was like the first time. We kissed for about five minutes. Then I said, "Ally lets get you to the hospital. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my yellow camaro. I opened the door and set her in gentally. I got in my side and turned the car on.

Ally said, "I made a song when I was kidnapped, wanna hear it?" I nodded my head and she sang it.

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
Lord make me a rainbow,  
I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors  
Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby  
The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time  
If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time  
And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the loving of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand  
There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by  
The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time  
So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done  
A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing  
Funny, when you're dead how people start listening  
If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh  
The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time  
So put on your best, boys  
And I'll wear my pearls

"Wow Als that's beautiful." I said. I could see the hospital from the red light we're at. The light turned green and I went. Then I saw it. A grey pickup truck speeding towards us. I couldn't do anything about it, it was just coming to fast. I saw Ally wearing no seatbelt so I grabbed her and then I closed my eyes tight and held on to Ally. I heard Ally scream my name then darkness took over me.

I woke up in a white room. I blinked a couple times because it was so bright. My eyes finally adjusted to the lights. I looked around the room and saw a table and a bed next to me. What freaked me out was that no one was next to me. A lady walked in. I asked her, "Did I die? Where am I?" She laughed and said, "No sweety, you're not dead. You're in the hospital."

I remember what happened and I jolted out of bed. But before I could go far the lady stoped me and said, "Go lay back down, you're not supossed to be up." I said, "Where's Ally?!" She gave me a confused look and I said, "The girl I was with." She looked at me sadly and said, "Go rest." _'Why did she look at me with sadness? Does that mean?... No, Ally's not dead. She- she can't be.' _I felt my eyes get watery and my vision started to blur a bit.

The lady asked, "Is she you girlfriend?" I replied, "She's my bestfriend and I'm in love with her." _'Why did I tell that to a complete stranger?!' _Once again she looked at me with sad eyes. I asked, "Is she?..." She paused for a moment then said, "I don't think so. There has been no deaths since this morning" _**(A/N bet u guys were getting axious. But i wouldnt kill Ally!) **_Relief washes over me.

We standed their awkwardly. The lady said, "My name is Emma." I nodded and said, "Mine is Austin." She smiled sweetly and said, "I know." I mentally slapped myself _'Of course she knows your name!' _Emma said, "So how are you feeling? Any pain?" I shook my head no. She said, "Good the pain killers are working." I asked, "So what's wrong with me?" She looked at me confused and I smiled a little bit and said, "Did I break anything?" She says, "Yea, three broken ribs and a sprained wrist. You also had a minor concusion but it wasn't serious." I nodded my head. I heard a knock on the door and Emma opened it. Everybody rushed in. Jackie said, "I'm so glad you're ok. Wheres Ally?" I wanted to cry again because I still had no clue wear she is. Jackie saw my expression and said, "She's gonna be fine."

Trish said, "Austin are you still gonna be able to do your gig in two days?" _'I completely forgot about that. After all that has happened, it must've sliped my mind.' _Everbody was glaring at Trish. Dez said, "Sweety, I don't think this is the time to talk about Austin's career." Jackie added, "Yea he just -" "You guys it's fine. I think I'll be able to do it. Besides that's what we came here for." I said. Everbody looked at me. They were completely shocked.

(Line Break)

I put on some normal clothes and walked around the hospital (Even though I wasn't suposed to.) _'I got an idea!' _I walked up to the front desk and said, "I'm here for Ally Dawson." The lady looked up and said, "Sorry only family is aloud." _'Think of something! Wait, you guys are pretty much dating so that counts right? Well it's worth a shot.' _I said, "I'm her boyfriend so I'm pretty much like family." She paused for a moment and then said, "Fine but stay out of trouble." I nodded my head.

She told me what room to go to. When I entered, I saw Trish, Jackie, and Katie sitting next to Ally's bed. I asked, "How did you guys get in here?" Katie said, "I told the lady that me and Jaclyn were sisters with Ally and Trish was our cousin." I nodded my head. Trish asked, "How did you get in here? You don't look or act anything like Ally." I blushed and said, "I told them I was her boyfriend." Trish smiled and said, "Well then, you better treat her right or I'll hurt you." This made me blush deeper.

Ally started to move and then her eyes fluttered open. She looked over at Trish and smiled. She said, "Hey Trish, Hi Jackie, Hello Katie." All three of them smiled big. Trish asked, "Hey Ally, how are you doing?" Ally smiled and said, "My head hurts alot." Ally then looked at me. I just standed there. Then I said very softly, "Hi Als." She turned to Trish and asked, "Should I know this guy?"

_*Gasp* Ally doesnt remember austin! What is he gonna do now? After they just admitted their feelings foreachother! well i guess u can wait and see. btw the song aint mine its if i die young by the band perry peaceout!_


	11. A plan!

_hey ya! ok so my cuz is SO awesome! she wrote a fanfiction but told the peeps that i helped and that she was very grateful of me:) well lets see wat happends with the story.  
Disclaimer: Austin and Ally aint mine_

_Previously on Austin and Ally: Ally started to move and then her eyes fluttered open. She looked over at Trish and smiled. She said, "Hey Trish, Hi Jackie, Hello Katie." All three of them smiled big. Trish asked, "Hey Ally, how are you doing?" Ally smiled and said, "My head hurts alot." Ally then looked at me. I just standed there. Then I said very softly, "Hi Als." She turned to Trish and asked, "Should I know this guy?"_

_**Austin's POV:**__**  
**__'Ally doesn't remember me?! But- but how? She remembers Katie and Jackie and we just met them and I've know Ally for over an year. Plus she loves- loved me.' _Trish looked at Ally with shock. Ally just looked confused and said, "What? Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Trish said, "Are you sure you don't know who that is?" She pointed at me. Ally thought for a moment then said, "Positive."

I felt my heart break in two. _'Maybe... Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.' _Ally said, "Who are you?" I said grimly, "My name is Austin Moon." She look astonished. She said, "_The_Austin Moon." I nodded. She asked, "How do I even know you? You're an internet sensation and I'm just a regular girl." My heart broke even more. I went to say something but I couldn't, I was just to hurt to neven speak. Trish spoke up, "Ally we're a team."

She look at Trish confused. Trish said, "Me, you, Dez, and Austin are a team." Ally thought for a moment then said, "What do we do? And hows Dez?" My heart just shattered into a million pieces. Trish gave me a sapithetic look. Trish then said, "Well Ally, you write songs, Austin sings them, Dez records the songs and I'm just the manager." Ally frowned and said, "I think I'd remember if I wrote songs for Austin Moon."

I couldn't take it, I ran out of the room. I ran down the halls my vision blurred and tears fell down my face. Then I ran into a woman, and we both fall down. She droped her folder and I grabbed it and gave it to her. She said, "Austin? Is that you?" I nodded my head slowly and wiped my tears away. I saw Emma with concern written all over her face. She asked, "Austin, are you ok?" I snapped. I yelled, "Ok? OK! I'm NOTHING close to ok! The love of my life doesn't remember me!"

Emma said, "That's normal she probably doesn't remember some of your other friends. You do-" "NO!" I screamed. "I'M THE ONLY ONE SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER!" My voice soften and I said, "And... And she said sh-she would always l-love me. B-but how c-can she l-l-love me when she d-doesn't even remember me?" I started to cry hard by the time I finished my sentence. (I know it wasn't real manly but I couldn't help it. I finnally have Ally but then we get into an accident and she can't remember me!)

I got mad. I walked over to a wall and punched it hard. I winced when my fist made contact. I figured I had broken my hand now but I could care less. I went to punch it again but Emma grabbed my hand and said, "Austin don't. Don't abuse yourself. This has happened before." I paused and asked, "What happened?" She said, "A husband and wife got into a car accident. The wife couldn't remember a single thing about her husband. Even to this day she can't remember her past with her husband but you know what he did?" "What?" I asked. She smiled softly and said, "He made her fall inlove with him again." "Did it work?" I asked axious.

"No, she went back out with her old fiance' beofre him." I felt heart broken, but then Emma said, "But she relized that she wanted to go back out with him, so she dumped her boyfriend and left her life behind just to go find him again. They ended up marrying again and having kids. But even to this day, she still can't remember some of her past." _**(A/N I cant remem if they had kids in the end but wat evs. Oh btw if u guys dont know wat movie i'm talking about, its the vow.) **_I looked at her in astonishment and said, "So I just have to get Ally to fall inlove with me again!" She smiled sweetly and said, "Lets get you back to your room."

_**Ally's POV:**__**  
**_I was so confused. _'Who is this guy?' _Then senery showed up in my mind _**(A/N it was a flashback but she dont know that yet.)**_ It was the boy and he was playing the drums with corndogs. _'What the heck?' _I shook that away. Trish had shock written all over her face, witch made me more confused. I said, "What? Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Trish said, "Are you sure you don't know who that is?" She pointed at the boy. I thought for a moment then said, "Positive."

After I said I was positive, he looked so gloomy. I felt guilty even though I didn't do anything. I wanted to cheer him up so bad but I didn't know why. _'I don't even know this person, why do I want to cheer him up?' _After a second of silence I said, "Who are you?" He said, "My name is Austin Moon." I was astonished. I said, "_The_ Austin Moon." He nodded. I asked, "How do I even know you? You're an internet sensation and I'm just a regular girl." _'How did I even meet him?' _Then him playing the drums with corndogs poped into my mind again.

It looked like he went to say something but he didn't. I looked into his eyes and saw pain. Not the 'I just broke my leg and it hurts' pain but the 'The love of my life just died' pain. Imeaditly I felt guilty. Then Trish said, "Ally we're a team." I look at Trish confused. Trish said, "Me, you, Dez, and Austin are a team." I thought for a moment then said, "What do we do? And hows Dez?" Trish gave Austin a sapithetic look. Trish then said, "Well Ally, you write songs, Austin sings them, Dez records the songs and I'm just the manager." _'Impossible. I wouldn't forget that!'_I frowned and said, "I think I'd remember if I wrote songs for Austin Moon."

Austin ran out of the room. Trish looked at Jackie and Katie. _'I forgot they were even in the room. Man they were just so quiet.' _Trish broke the silence and said, "Ally, um... There's no easy way to say this." _'PLEASE don't let this be bad' _"But you and Austin were pretty much dating before the accident." "WHAT?!" I yelled. I don't know why I yelled but at the moment I didn't care. I said, "I mean he's cute and all but I couldn't have, I would've remember that I was dating a hot internet sensation!" Trish went to say something but then she closed her mouth. She thought about something then smiled deviously and said, "So you think he's hot?"

I blushed furiously. Trish's smile only grew wider. "I guess so." I said un easy. Trish went to say something but Jackie interupted, "Ally do you remember the accident?" I thought for a moment then frowned. _'Why can't I remember the accident? All I remember was meeting Katie and finnally greatful that I had my own bed. I also remember a girl and a grey truck but other than that nothing.' _Katie screamed, "ALLY!" I snapped out of my thoughts and said, "What?" _'Wow that sounded stupid.' _Jackie ask, "Are you ok? After I asked that question you got a far away look and we've been calling your name for the last minute."

"Oh, well I was just trying to remember the accident." All three of them paused waiting for me to continue. So I did, "All I rememeber was meetings Katie and the boys and thinking how glad I had my own bed. I also remember a girl. Her name was... Laura?" Katie said, "Lauren." "Yea that's it." I replied. "Lastly I remember a grey truck. I have no idea why but I remember it. Then the rest is blank." Trish looked unconfortable. Then she turned to the others and said, "Ally looks tired, lets leave her alone." They nodded. _'Were are they going?' _I pressed my ear agaisnt the door and heard Trish say, "Austin probably remembers the accident, we need to go talk to him." Katie spoke sadly, "What about Ally? She doesn't remember him." I heard Trish sigh and say, "I know, poor Austin. I can only imagine the love of my life forgeting who I am, thats gotta be rough. We're gonna have to be easy on Ally and Austin, they're both so fragile right now." I heard their fottsteps fade off into the distance. _'Love of his life? What do they mean I don't remember him, I never met him! But I wouldn't mind having him as a boyfr- NO! Ugh I better sleep, hopefully that'll help.' _I walked over to the bed and layed down. Sometime later I fell asleep in a dreamless sleep.

_Thats ch9 for ya, i know its kinda short but hey, I'm running out of ideas here. But dont worry I'll make Ally show up to Austins gig. He has trick up his sleve which may or may not ruin their relasionship. Oh and I believe i'll be putting a new character in the next chapter. If i dont then i promise u she'll be in ch 11. __**I want to give a shout out to my cuzin. She's pretty awesome and she helps me when time get rough. We are praticuly like sisters. We do have our fights ( Like our fight over Niall ;) ) we are still pretty close. Well i just wanna say i love u and i couldn't wish for a better cuzin! **__until next time, PEACE!_


	12. Leaving the hospital

_hey u guys! havent wrote in a while but that doesnt me im gonna stop! :) well i hope u guys like this.  
Disclaimer: Austin and Ally aint mine, but the writting is ;)_

_Previously on Austin and Ally: "Oh, well I was just trying to remember the accident." All three of them paused waiting for me to continue. So I did, "All I rememeber was meetings Katie and the boys and thinking how glad I had my own bed. I also remember a girl. Her name was... Laura?" Katie said, "Lauren." "Yea that's it." I replied. "Lastly I remember a grey truck. I have no idea why but I remember it. Then the rest is blank." Trish looked unconfortable. Then she turned to the others and said, "Ally looks tired, lets leave her alone."" They nodded. 'Were are they going?' I pressed my ear agaisnt the door and heard Trish say, "Austin probably remembers the accident, we need to go talk to him." Katie spoke sadly, "What about Ally? She doesn't remember him." I heard Trish sigh and say, "I know, poor Austin. I can only imagine the love of my life forgeting who I am, thats gotta be rough. We're gonna have to be easy on Ally and Austin, they're both so fragile right now." I heard their fottsteps fade off into the distance. 'Love of his life? What do they mean I don't remember him, I never met him! But I wouldn't mind having him as a boyfr- NO! Ugh I better sleep, hopefully that'll help.' I walked over to the bed and layed down. Sometime later I fell asleep in a dreamless sleep._

_**Austin's POV:**__**  
**_I was just done plotting when Trish, Katie, and Jackie walked in. I saw Katie was texting someone and Jackie was just staring off in space while Trish looked determined and somewhat sad. I looked at Katie and asked, "Who ya textin?" She blushed a little bit and said, "No one." I rolled my eyes. _'It's Nick, she blushed.' _

Then I turned to Jackie and said, "So, what were you daydreaming about?" It was her turn to blush and she said, "No one." I smiled and said, "I never said anything about anyone." She blushed harder and I smiled wider. _'It's David, DEFFINALLY David.' _

Before I said anything to Trish, she said, "It's good to see you smile again Austin." I nodded my head and said, "It feels good to smile again." Trish smiled for real. There was a pause for a moment then Trish asked, "Austin, I hate to be the downer in the happy mood but," She paused as if she was afraid I was gonna get mad, "What happened in the car accident. Like explain to us what you saw before you were in the hospital." I winced at the memory.

_~Flashback~  
Ally said, "I made a song when I was kidnapped, wanna hear it?" I nodded my head and she sang it._

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
Lord make me a rainbow,  
I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors  
Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby  
The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time  
If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time  
And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the loving of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand  
There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by  
The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time  
So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done  
A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing  
Funny, when you're dead how people start listening  
If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh  
The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time  
So put on your best, boys  
And I'll wear my pearls_

"_Wow Als that's beautiful." I said. I could see the hospital from the red light we're at. The light turned green and I went. Then I saw it. A grey pickup truck speeding towards us. I couldn't do anything about it, it was just coming to fast. I saw Ally wearing no seatbelt so I grabbed her and then I closed my eyes tight and held on to Ally. I heard Ally scream my name then darkness took over me.  
~End of Flashback~_

I told them what happend. Word. For. Word. When I was done I felt some tears escape and fall down my cheeks. Katie ran over to me and huged me. It surprised me but I hugged her back. She said softly, "Austin we're here. We're here to suport you and care for you. Even though I just met you, I see you as my older brother." I smiled a little bit and wipped my tears. Katie let go of me. I said, "Thanks Katie." She nodded her head.

Jackie spoke up, "Austin, your camaro is fixed up. And the lady from the hospital said they're gonna let you leave later on." I said, "What about Ally?" Trish said, "Yea she's leaving the same time as you."

_**(Line Break)**_

"Ok Austin, you're ready to leave." Emma said. I smiled at her and said, "You know Emma, I'm gonna miss you." She smiled at me and said, "Why's that." I was tooken back by the question but I still answered it. "You were so nice to me, even though I'm a complete stranger. And I know it's your job but it seems like you did more than what your job asked for." She smiled brightly at me and I smiled back.

She started to walk away but I said, "Wait!" She stopped and turned around and walked back over to me. "What Austin?" She asked kindly. "If you don't mind me asking but, what were those peoples names in the story you told me?" She smiled and said, "The guy's name is John and the girl's name is Emily." I paused for a moment then I asked, "What were their kids name?" "They had a boy and a girl. The boy was named Jim and the girl was named Katlin." She answered. "Ka-katlin? How did they spell it?" "K-A-T-L-I-N." She said.

Just as I was about to ask another question, Jackie came and said, "Austin it's time to go." I nodded my head and I hugged Emma then left with Jackie. We met up with Nick, David, Dez, Trish, Katie, and Ally. We all started to walk towards the door and I saw Nick and Katie talking. I walked over to them and said, "Hey Katie, can I barrow you for a sec?" Nick sent me a questioning look but I just ignored it. Katie nodded her head and we walked away from the group.

"So?" She asked. "What's your parents name?" I asked. She looked at me confused and said, "Why?" "Well I just want to know." I said. She paused for a moment then said, "John and Emily." I froze. Then I asked, "Do you have a brother named Jim?" She shot me a surprised look and said slowly, "Yea." I thought for a moment then said, "Your parents are the one's in the story." This time she froze. She asked, "How did you know that?" I said, "The nurse Emma, she told me the story because your mom was her patient." She nodded her head.

"Ok I was just wondering if that was your family, you can go back to flirting with Nick." I said with a big smile on my face. I looked over at her and saw her blushing. She walked back over to Nick. I saw Ally walking by herself so I walked over to her.

_**Ally's POV:**__**  
**_So I was just walking all by myself when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked over to see who it was and it was Austin. _'Oh great he's probably gonna want to take me on a date and see if I remember him. I do NOT want to do that, I just met him and I dont care if we were dating, I dont know him anymore so I hope he knows that I REALLY don't want to talk to him.' _"Hi." He simply says. "Hey." I said.

For a while we walked in awkward silence. _'Ugh when will we be at the hotel!' _Austin broke the silence and said, "Ally can I ask you something?" _'Oh great now I'm gonna have to turn him down and explain to him that I'm not intrested anymore. Well he's hot and- NO! I'm NOT intrested anymore and that's final.' _"Sure." I said trying not to sound annoyed. "Can we be friends again?" "Austin you know that I'm not- Wait what?" He laughed a little bit and said, "Well since you lost all memory of me, I thought we could start over again... As friends." I smiled and said, "That's a good idea." He smiled widely at me.

We arrived at the hotel and went to our room. Austin said, "Now what do we do?" "Well it's around 7 so we should eat." Trish said. Everbody noded in agreement.

_**(Line Break)**_

"What are the sleeping arrangements?" I asked. Trish said, "Well before you lost your memory it was me and Dez on a couch, then Katie and Nick on another one, and Jackie and David on the last one." "What about me and Austin?" I asked. Everybody was quiet, then Austin spoke up and said, "Me and you got the bed." He blushed slightly at that and so did I. Then he said, "But if you want I can sleep on the floor." _'He should sleep on the floor. Yup he's sleeping on the floor.' _My mouth disobeyed me and said, "No you don't have to.

Austin said, "Are you sure?" _'NO! I want you to sleep on the floor!' _But once again my mouth had a brain of its own, "Yea I'm sure." I replied.

We all got settled for bed and I watched Nick and Katie snuggle with eachother. I smiled at them, I turned around and walked into the bedroom. I found Austin in pajama pants and no shirt _**(A/N ross with no shirt!) **_I blushed at the sight of him with no shirt. He got a cocky grin and said, "Like what you see?" He raised his eyebrows a couple of times. I blushed deeper and said, "Your so full of yourself." He laughed. I asked, "So are Nick and Katie a couple?" He smiled and said, "Not yet, but they SO like eachother." I nodded my head in agreement.

Austin asked, "Ally, I have a concert tomorrow... Do you wanna... umm... go?" I smiled and said, "What kind of bestfriend would I be if I didn't go." Austin standed there in silence. After a while he spoke up, "You just called me your bestfriend." I went to say something but then I had a vision _**(A/N its actually a flashback but at the time, ally thinks its a vision.)**_

_It was a normal day in Sonic Boom until I saw a cute blonde hair boy with two corndogs in his hands. He was standing next to the drums and his red headed friend was holding a camera. I hoped that he wouldn't play the drums or eat the corndogs because we have a no eating in the store and no playing the instruments rule. I turned around to help a customer when I heard the drums being played. I told the customer I'd be back and I walked over to the blonde. I whistled and he stopped._

Austin was calling my name over and over again. I stumbled back and I started to fall. I squeezed my eyes tight but I didn't feel the ground. I opened up my eyes and saw Austin holding me so I wouldn't fall. I got out of his grasp and said, "I'm so sorry. I just... Nevermind." Austin chuckled and said, "Don't worry about it. And you just what?" I replied, "Forget about it, lets go to bed." I walked over to the bed and got in. I felt Austin get in. Then he whispered, "So are you gonna go to my concert?" I felt his hot breath on me and I shivered. Then I said, "Yea, goodnight."

_OK so this is ch 10. Im gonna be going to cedar point tomorrow and friday so I wont be able to start writting til saturday and who knows when i can post it. well i just wanted to tell you guys. until next time! BYE!_


	13. MUCH pain

_Omg guys im so sorry! I've been so caught up with school, i havent been on the computer for a long time! Im in so many advance classes, its crazy! Plus I broke my computer -_- Well again im sooooo sorry for the wait, heres the story...  
Disclaimer: Austin and Ally aren't mine!_

Preveuosly on Austin and Ally: Austin was calling my name over and over again. I stumbled back and I started to fall. I squeezed my eyes tight but I didn't feel the ground. I opened up my eyes and saw Austin holding me so I wouldn't fall. I got out of his grasp and said, "I'm so sorry. I just... Nevermind." Austin chuckled and said, "Don't worry about it. And you just what?" I replied, "Forget about it, lets go to bed." I walked over to the bed and got in. I felt Austin get in. Then he whispered, "So are you gonna go to my concert?" I felt his hot breath on me and I shivered. Then I said, "Yea, goodnight."

_**Ally's POV:**_  
I woke up aorund 10. I saw that Austin wasn't in the bed. _'Maybe it was all a dream?' _Then Austin peaked his head through the door. He saw that I was up and said, "Good, you're up! Breakfast is ready." I nodded my head and Austin disappeared. I got up out of bed and changed into my clothes. I walked out of my room and saw that everybody was up. I looked over at the table and saw a big stack of pancakes. Trish said, "Hey Ally, how'd you sleep?" The way she said it bothered me a bit but I shook it off.

"Good." I replied. Trish gave Austin a side glance, I looked over at him and saw he was blushing. _'Why is he blushing?' _Katie smiled and said, "Well thats good," She turned and looked at Austin, "SO Austin, you're having your big concert tonight?" Austin nodded his head.

_**(Line Break)**_  
_**  
**_

We all decided to go out shopping. We got to this big mall in the middle of the town. Trish and Dez ran off somewhere to my left while Katie, Jackie, Nick, and Dave ran off somewhere to my right. Me and Austin were awkwardly walking towards aeropostale. "So?" Austin says. I just walked over to the sunglasses rack and pulled these awesome pair off. I heard Austin walk behind me, then he said, "Do you like these?"

I said, "Yea, they're really cool." I turned them over and saw the price tag, $20.95. I sighed and said, "They're to exspensive for me." I put them back on the rack. Austin laughed and said, "I'll get them for you." I turned around quickly and said, "If this is some trick to make me fall in love with you, then, it's not gonna work." Austin stared at me for a couple seconds then started to burst out laughing.

The whole store was looking at us. Finnally Austin stoped laughing. He said, "Come on Ally, you're being rediculous." I rolled my eyes at him, then I turned around and crossed my arms. I started to pout. Then Austin grabbed me by the waist and spun me around. I starting laughing really hard. _'Dude! You're falling for him! This is what he wants! He's just playing with you! SNAP OUT OF IT!' _I made Austin put me down, then I turned to him and said, "Dont do that again." His playful smiled wipped off of his face as soon as I started my sentence. I walked out of the store and found a bench.

About 5 minutes later Austin sat right next to me. He turned to me and said, "Als I'm sorry, I didn't mea-" Trish yelled, "THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" She started to run over to us. Austin handed me something and said, "Sorry Als." The jogged off to Dez. I looked down and saw it was the sunglasses I wanted. Trish said, "Man, those are cute!" I smiled slighty and said, "Yea, I know." Trish said, "We better get going or we're gonna be late for Austin's concert.

_**(Line Break) At the concert.**_  
_**  
**_

_**Austin's POV:**__  
'Oh I hope I do good!' _I saw a guy in a suit coming towards me. When he reached me he held out his hands and said, "My name is Bobby Ray, you're Austin Moon?" I nodded and shook his hand. He said, "Austin there's been a change of plans, I liked this other singer and her name is Corey. She also wants to be on my record lable. Since I like you both, I've decided that tonight you guys will be competing. She'll sing a song and you'll sing a song, and whichever one I like better, I will give you a record lablw." _'Oh great, this means I'm gonna have to pospone the plan. And I might not even get a record deal. GRRREEAAATTT.'_

A tall blonde hair girl walks in. Bobby Ray turns and says, "Hey Corey, this is your competition Austin Moon." Corey smiled and shook my hand. Corey was pretty, she had blonde wavy hair the stoped at her shoulders, she had deep blue eyes, she wore glasses, and she was wearing a strapless blue dress that fell to her knees. She wasn't beautiful like Ally, but she was very pretty. "Hi, as you already know, my name is Corey. It's a pleasure to meet you Austin."

Before I could say anything Bobby said, "Well gotta go, Corey you're on in 5." He turned around and walked away. Corey said, "I've seen your videos, you're some tough competition. Good luck out there." She waved goodbye. She walked out on staged and said, "Hi everybody, My name is Corey. I wrote a song for all of ya'll, I hope you like it. Here it is!"

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you_

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Wooooh, Wooooh  
yeah Yeah

If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song  
beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Everyday I will  
remind you

Ohh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
You'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Wooooh, Wooooh  
Yeah Yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go  
Never say goodbye

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
You'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Wooooh, Wooooh  
you can count on me cos' I can count on you

She walked off stage with the crowd going wild. _'I can't beat that, that was amazing!' _I got this crazy idea. I smiled and walked on the stage.

_**My POV:**_  
Ally is sitting in the first row. She loved Corey and wondered how Austin was gonna beat her. Trish over heard Bobby and Austin's conversation and she told Ally, so she knows everything. Austin walks out on stage with a big smile on his face. He yells, "Hi everybody I'm Austin Moon!" The crowd goes wild. Austin pulled out his acustic gutar and said, "I'm gonna play a song for you guys, it's dedicated to someone special." Everybody awed in the crowd. Austin then said, "Lemme tell you a quick story. I finnally was dating the girl of my dreams. It was awesome, but then we got into a car accident and she lost all memory of me. She just thought I was some famous singer. But I was her bestfriend, her boyfriend too." The crowd was silent.

Austin then said, "This song is dedicated to Ally Dawson!" Ally was shocked, embarressed, and mad.

When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up.

I won't give up (no I'm not) on us (giving up)  
God knows I'm tough (I am tough) enough (I am loved)  
We've got a lot (we're alive) to learn (we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

Ally had tears in her eyes. She moved through the crowd and left. Austin and Trish noticed it. The crowd was screaming, "ONCORE! ONCORE! ONCORE!" Bobby Ray came out and said, "That was Austin Moon all of ya'll!" Austin was worried about Ally. He met Trish's eyes and they had a silent agreement.

_**Ally's POV:**__**  
**__'I cant believe Austin sang me a love song!' _I put my back up against the wall and slid down it. A couple minutes later I saw Trish walking towards me, she sat next to me but didn't say a word. I got tired of the quietness so I asked, "Why?" Trish looked at me sadly and said, "He just wants you to remember him. He loved you, actually he still loves you."

I felt tears fall down my cheeks. I shakily said, "I can't remember him, I never loved and I never will." Trish stared off into space for a while. Then she turned at me and said, " Ally look deep down in your heart. If you find that you do not love him, then we'll fly home to Miami." I nodded my head and closed my eyes.

I felt this deep pain in my heart but I didn't think it was love. It feels like my heart remembers something my mind doesn't. Then I heard Austin yell, "Ally!" I opened my eyes to see Austin looking down on me with worry in his eyes. I stood up and said, "Go, this is your party, go have some fun." At first Austin seemed shocked but then he got serious and said, "You're more important than my career."

I said, "Austin... I-I dont love you." Austin's eyes got watery, then he got an idea. (I dont know how I knew that but I did.) Austin took a step towards me then grabbed my face with both of his hands. He leaned in and kissed me with all of his emotions pouring out into it. My stomach got all warm and fuzzy but I ignored it. I broke the kiss and said, "I-I felt nothing." Tears poured down his face and he nodded grimly then walked away.

After Austin was gone Trish asked, "Are you ok?" I shook my head no as hot tears poured down my face. Trish gave me a long hug and told me that we'll be flying home and everything will be ok.

_**Austin's POV:**__**  
**__'I guess she doesn't love me. She probably never did.' _I walked back into the party crying. I wiped the tears away before anybody noticed. _'Gosh, Ally probably hates me now for kissing her. I-I just thought that would bring her memories back.' _A tear slipped down my face. Somewhere behind me I heard Bobby Ray yell my name.

I wipped the tear away then turned around. When Bobby saw me his smiled wavered. He asked, "Something wrong?" I put on a smile and said, "Nothing's wrong, what do you want to tell me?" He smiled again but I could see it in his eyes that he knew there was something wrong. Bobby said, "Ok I've choosen and I'm picking you! We'll record one more song and then we'll have an album ready."

I smiled brightly and said, "Thanks Bobby, you wont regret your choice." I saw Katie, Nick, Dave, and Jackie walking towards me. Bobby said, "Well I better get going." I waved goodbye as he left.

Jackie looked sympathetic and I knew why. I didn't want to talk about so I walked over to them with a big smile on my face. Jackie said, "Austin I'm so s-" "I got it." I interupted. Katie looked at me confused and I said, "I won, I got the record lable. We're gonna record make one more song then he's gonna relise my album." Katie got all excited and started to jump up and down. Then she hugged Nick. It took her a couple of seconds to relize what she did and as soon as she did, her face turned tomato red.

I looked over at Nick and he was blushing hard. I chuckled at the oblivious couple. Jackie said, "Austin that's fantastic!" She walked over and hugged me. Then she whispered in my ear, " Only I know, we'll talk about it later." She walked back next to Dave.

We all were silent for a minute or two. The Katie said, "Who wants to play truth or dare?" At first no one answered but then Nick said, "I think it sounds like a great idea." Jackie said, "Yea, plus someone needs to get their mind off of some things." She was looking staright at me but everybody thought she was talking about herself.

_**Jackie's POV:**__**  
**_We finnally found a place to play when Dave asked, "Who's gonna go first?" Austin said, "I will.. Jackie truth or dare?" _'Crap, if I say truth he might make me spill my feelings for David. So I guess that means I'm picking dare.' _"Dare." I said. Austin smiled deviously and said, "I dare you to kiss Dave."

I felt my face go hot. I looked at Dave and saw that his face was bright red. _'Dave is gonna hate me and then it's gonna be awkward between us.' _ I got an idea, I got up and walked over to Dave. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at me and I could've sworn I saw dissapointment in his eyes. _'Must be my imagination.' _Austin said, "I meant on the lips, not the cheek."

I turned and looked at Austin and said, "You weren't specific. My turn... Hmmmmmm, who to pick." I looked at everybody then I met Austin's eyes and we came to a silent agreement. We both smiled then I turned to Katie. I know Katie will pick dare because she doesn't want me to have her admitt her feelings about Nick. I asked, "Truth or dare?" Without hesitation Katie answered, "Dare." I looked at Austin for a second and saw he was smiling deviously. I rolled my eyes and said, "Katie I dare you to kiss Nick on the lips for atleast ten seconds."

Katie stared blankly at me and she was blushing hard. I took a quick glance at Nick and saw he was red as a tomato. I chuckled and looked back at Katie, she was glaring at me. I said in a mocking voice, "What? You to _afraid_to do it." Katie shot daggers at me with her eyes while I just smiled inacently at her. She rolled her eyes and stomped over to Nick.

Nick got up quickly and said, "Katie you don't have to do th-" "Shut up." Katie interupted. She wrapped her arms around his neck, got up on her toes (Since he was like 4 inches taller than her), and kissed him.

_**Austin's POV:**__  
_At first Nick was to shock to do anything but then he kissed Katie back. It seemed like they poured every unsaid feeling into the kiss. _**(A/N: Dont that sound familair? :]) **_It reminded me of mine and Ally's first of Ally made me really sad. I heard Katie ask, "Austin are you ok?" I relized I was crying and everybody was staring at me.

Jackie said, "Austin everything is gonna be alright." All my sadness turned into anger. I stood up abruptley and yelled, "No! Enough of _it's gonna be ok _because that's a lie!" Everybody in the party stoped what they were doing and was staring at me, but I didn't care.  
I yelled as tears fell down my face, "I lost the one I love! She can remember all of you but she cant remember ME! I was so oblivious, I couldn't see that she liked me, but it was so obvious! All you guys are lucky that you have the ones you love! Stop being so fricking oblivious and tell eachother your feelings before it's to late!" With that said I stormed out of the party. I ran all the way back to the hotel crying. When I got there I saw a note on the door. It looked like Trish's handwriting, so I picked it up from the table and read it. It said:

_Dear Everybody  
Ally said this is to much for her so me, Dez, and Ally are flying back home to Miami. I'm sorry, I know we have at least one more week to stay in New York. Austin I hope you were picked and if so, congrats. Well once again I'm sorry.__Youe friend,__  
__Trish._I closed my eyes tightly. I looked at the clock and it said; 10:04. I ran out the foor and hopped into my yellow camero. I rode off to the airport as fast as i could..

_~Thats the end of this chapter! I hoped yall liked it! Sorry it took me so long to update it. btw the song is i wont give up by jason mraz I'll try to write the next chapter whenever I get the chance, I hope it doesnt take more than a month again! ONce again Sorry! btw the song corey sang was count on me by bruno mars and the song austin sang was i wont give up by jason mraz Peace! Until next time! Hasta Lavista!~_


	14. Love is in the air

_Hey hey peoplez wassup? Ok so i was rereading my story and i noticed something, I haven't dont nicks or daves pov yet. So in this chapter, Im gonna do there pov. Another thing, as u know im towards the end of my story :( and i prob only have about 1 or 2 chapters left. But i just wanted to let ya'll kno that __**YOU GUYS R THE BEST FANS EVA!**__ and maybe just maybe i'll write a sequel to this auslly story :) oh and btw ive been grounded from my computer thts why i havent wrote in a while. heres the stroy :)_

Previously on Austin and Ally: _I closed my eyes tightly. I looked at the clock and it said; 10:04. I ran out the foor and hopped into my yellow camero. I rode off to the airport as fast as i could..._

_**Jackie's POV:**_**  
**I wanted to run after Austin but I figured he needed time to cool off._'Maybe he's right, maybe I should tell Dave... Nawww he doesn't like me back. Plus Austin was just mad about Ally.' _I sighed. Dave walked over to me and said, "Jackie I need to talk to you."

_**Dave's POV:**__  
'I can't believe I'm actually doing this!' _Me and Jackie walked over to a place where it was somewhat quiet. I looked back nerviously and Nick gave me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes at him. Jackie asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Jackie, please don't laugh at me." "Ok?" Jackie said clearly confused. I said, "Ok, I've liked you for a long time," Jackies eyes got wide, but I continued, "I know you don't like me back, but I had to get this out. I'm sorry if this ruins our friendship."

Jackie was quiet for a minute, then she asked, "You like me?" I just nodded my head. She smiled widely and said, "I like you too." I blinked a couple of times. _'Did she just... She did... So that means...' _I grabed her face softly and kissed her on the lips. She kissed me back imeadately. I broke the kiss and asked, "Jackie, will you be my girlfriend?"

_**Jackie's POV:**__  
'That kiss was amazing!' _I answered, "Yes, I would love to." I hugged him and after the hug, we kissed again. Our kiss was interupted by my bestfriend yelling, "FINALLY!" I broke the kiss and saw Katie and Nick smiling at us. Katie said, "I cant believe it took you guys that long to see the obvious and get together!" I rolled my eyes at her, but I was still smiling. _'Its her turn now...'_ I said, " Katie, I need to talk to you... alone."

_**Katie's POV:**__  
'Oh great.' _"What do you want?" I asked when we were away from the guys. Jackie said, "It's your turn" I sighed because I knew exactly what she's talking about. "He doesn't-" I was interupted by Nick tapping my shoulder. He said, "Katie, I need to tell you something."

_**Nick's POV:**__  
'I have no clue how dave talked me into this.' _I said, "Before I say this, please dont hurt me." Katie laughed and said, "No promises." I gulped. But then I saw the playful look in her eyes. I relaxed a little bit. _'Well at least she wont punch me.' _"Ok, so we've known eachother for a long time. " I started. "Twelve years to be exact, we met when we were 3." She said. I smiled _'She remembered.' _

I went on, "Yea, and as we grew up, we became bestfriends." She interupted, "Duh, you lived right next door to me and our parents were bestfriends." I kept continueing, "Yeaa, then I fell in love with the funny, smart, beautiful, outgoing, down-to-earth girl next door." She didn't interupt so I kept going, "At first, I was shy around everybody even her, but she changed that.." I took her hand in mine and said, "You made me see the world as funny and there was never a negative thing about it. I was no longer the shy guy I was the funny, crazy guy that everybody loved all because of you. I needed to get this off me chest, and I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship... but I like you, a lot."

I let go of her hand. She said, "To bad, I don't like you and we are no longer friends." I got really sad, I turned around and started to walk away. Katie grabbed my wrist and said, "You didn't let me finish. _'Greaaatt. More humilation.' _"I don't like you because I love you, abd we're no longer friends because I was hoping we would be boyfriend and girlfriend." I looked at her and she just smiled brightly at me.

_**Katie's POV:**__  
'OMG! He likes me!' _Nick said, "You don't have to lie to me," I didn't let him finish because I kissed him. I broke the kiss and said, "You don't have to be insecure. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms arounf my waist. I laughed and said (While I wrapped my arms around his neck), "I love you."

He put his forhead on mine and said, "I love you to Katie." I got on my tiptoes and closed the space in between us. My stomache went insane with butterflys (Like all the other times we kissed.) But something different happend, my foot popped. Dave yelled, "Good job Nick!" I heard Jackie slap him and yell at him. I broke the kiss to watch them (Nick wasn't to happy about that) Dave saidm "What? They broke our kiss!" Jackie replied, "Yea but two wrongs dont make a right."

I laughed at them aand Nick said, "Yea Dave, listen to your girlfreind." Dave glared at Nick and I slapped him in the stomache. I said, "You're not in their fi-argument." Nick said, "But Katie.." I cut him off and said, "Fine, no more kisses for you." Nick's eyes got wide and he said, "I'm sorry." He put on his best puppy dog face. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned aound. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder, "Pweeeeaassee." He begged. I melted and said, "Ok." He spun me around and kissed me. Jackie said, "Get a room." My face got hot. Nick said, "We're in one but you happened to be in here too." Jackie raised her eyebrows at me and my face got hotter.

_**My POV:**_  
They all decided to go home (back to the hotel). They arrived back laughing their heads off. Dave and Jackie were holding hands. Nick had his arm around Katie's shoulder and Katie had her arm around he waist. Jackie opened the door and Katie saw something on the ground. She let go of Nick and picked it up. It was the letter that Trish wrote. Katie read the letter out loud. When she was done, everbody stood frozen. Dave said, "That's not good." Everbody nodded their heads. "So you guys finaaly got together." A voice said behind them. They all turned around and gasped at what they saw.

_**~Earlier~**_

_**Austin's POV:**_  
I was going as fast as the speed limit would let me, but it still felt like I was taking forever. I finnally got to the airport. It started to pour outside but I didn't care. I ran through the rain and into the airport. I got through secruity and ran to the plane to Miami. When I got there, nobody was there. _'Either I'm really early or I'm late.' _I walked up to the lady at the desk and asked, "Did I miss the plane?" The lady looked up and said, "Yea, you just missed it." She looked out the window andsaid, "There it goes down the runway." I turned my head and watched as it flew down the runway.

I blinked back tears, I sat in a chair. After about 5 minutes I got up and walked to the front door. It was pouring evern harder out and it was thundering and lightning. I walked to my car, I was soaking wet by the time I got there. I didn't even open my car door, I just put my head on the car and cried. Then I heard a familair voice say, "You know, you're gonna get sick if you stay out in the rain."

_**~Even earlier~**_

_**Ally's POV:**_  
I just sat in one of the chairs at the airport, thinking about how crushed everbody will be. Some how my thoughts wondered off to Austin. I closed my eyes still thinking about him. I fell asleep. I had a strange dream, this is how it went: Me and Trish were alone in a airport. "Do you see them anywhere?" I said to Trish as we waited for Austin and Dez. Our plane would take off at 3 and it's 2:45 and they were supposed to be here at 2:30.

Then I saw Austin running towards us with Dez not far behind. When he came up to us he was panting. I was just about to yell at him when he said, "I'm so sorry we're late! Dez didn't pack last night and he woke up late! I know your mad but it wasn't my fault!"

Dez smacked Austin's arm. Austin said, "But right now what's important is that we're here and we didn't miss our flight." I was just about to say something when the flight attendent said, "Now bording Miami, Florida to New York, New York."

I said, "You're off the hook this time Moon. But don't do it again." He ran up to me and gave me a hug and spun me around. He set me down and looked me in the eyes. I blushed and looked away. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

He said, "Thanks Als, your the best." I blushed then smiled then rolled my eyes at him with the smiled still on my face. We were just about to head off when and old married couple stoped us. The lady was just about to say something when I woke up.

Trish said, "Ally, our flight is here." I looked around and I didn't see Dez. I asked Trish, "Were's Dez?" Trish said, "He'll be here in a second." And just like she said, Dez was right next to her in a second. I stood up and was about to get in line a bored the plane when Dez said, "To bad Austin can't be here, I'll miss him being my bestfriend."

Trish yelled, "DEZ!" I was getting dizzy. Everything was spinning around me. I stumbled a bit but I caught myself on a chair. Trish asked worriedly, "Ally, are you ok?" I sat down on the chair not answering her. When everything became clear again, I remembered everything. I started to cry. _'How could I forget Austin?! He's probably heartbroken or mad at me right now.' _Trish sat next to me and put my head on her shoulder.

I looked up at Trish and asked, "How could I ever forget him? What kind of person makes me forget the one I love?" Trish looked at me and said softly, "You remember?" I nodded my head and more tears spilled down my face. The lady said, "Last call for Miami, Florida. I said, "We've got to find Austin." Trish nodded her head and Dez said, "We can use my car." We ran outside in the ran. Trish and Dez started to run to Dez's car. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a yellow camero. Even though it was raining, I stoped and said, "You guys go back to the hotel and see if he's there, if he's not then call me." Dez looked at me confused and said, "But-" Trish interupted him and said, "Ok... Come on Dez." She grabbed his hand and they were off.

I waited for about 10 minutes in the rain. I had no hoodie so I was pretty cold. Then I saw a tall blonde walk out of the airport, he walked to his yellow camero and put his head on it. I took a deep breathe and walked over to him. I said, "You know, you're gonna get sick if you stay out in the rain."

_**~Now, in the present.~**_

_**My POV:**_  
Austin lifter his head up from the car and looked at Ally. He said, "You didn't go to Miami?" Ally shook her head no. Then she said, "I'm sorry Austin." He looked at her confused and asked, "Sorry about what?" Ally replied, "For forgetting you." Austin looked at her and said, "Y-you remember?" Ally shook her head yes. Austin walked over to her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They kissed like it was there first time. They didn't break the kiss until they both couldn't breath. Austin smiled while tears fell down his face. Ally wipped them away and smiled back. Then all of the sunden a sone came on. Ally and Austin couldn't figure out where it was coming from, but it was a slow song. Ally said, "This is enchanted by Taylor Swift." Austin smiled because he knew Ally loved Taylor Swift. "Would you like to dance?" Austin asked. Ally shook her head yes. They swayed together as the song played.

_There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place_

Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up  
2AM, who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,  
It was enchanting to meet you,  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

_This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you_

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

When the song was done, Ally said, "I was enchanted to meet you." Austin smiled and said, "Lets go back and explain what happend to everybody.

_**(Line Break)**_

Austin and Ally arrive back to the hotel. When Austin opened the door he saw Dave and Jackie holding hands. Ally whispered, "They're togther?" He replied, "I guess so." Then he said really loudly, "So you guys finally got together?" Everybody turned around and gasped at them.

_~Ok thats the end of this chapter. ALLY FINALLY REMEMBER! YAY! Lolz and sorry about all the pov changes but i just wanted dave and nick to be in there too. I hope u guys like this chapter! Well until next time! HASTA LAVISTA!~_


	15. More love

_Hey guys, how it going? Ok so this chapter isn't really interesting but I still gonna type it __lolz its pretty much about the reunion of all of them. Sorry I haven't wrote in a while, I been having major writters block. So Dez and Trish r gonna have pov in this one…. Well I hope u like this chapter!_

Previously on Austin and Ally:

_Austin and Ally arrive back to the hotel. When Austin opened the door he saw Dave and Jackie holding hands. Ally whispered, "They're together?" He replied, "I guess so." Then he said really loudly, "So you guys finally got together?" Everybody turned around and gasped at them._

_**Trish's POV:**__  
_We got into Dez's car, and we were soaked. Dez started up the car and was ready to leave but I saw Austin walk out of the airport so I yelled, "Wait!" Dez looked at me confused and I pointed to where Ally was walking over to Austin. I remembered that Ally had left her Taylor Swift CD in here so I started to search for it. I finally found it and I put it in the radio. I turned it up full blast and I got out of the car. Dez followed me but he was confused because he didn't know what I was doing.

"What are you doing?" He asked me. "Well… I thought I should give them a song to dance to." The song started to play and it was pretty loud but I didn't care. I looked over at Austin and Ally and saw that they were dancing. All of the sudden Dez took my hand and spun me around.

_**Dez's POV:**__  
"I can't believe I'm gonna do this… but here I go." _I grabbed Trish's hand and spun her around. She was confused then she asked, "What are you doing?" I smiled and said, "What? I can't dance with the most beautiful girlfriend in the world?" Trish blushed and I smiled wider. Then she smacked me. "Ow. What was that for?" "That's for making me blush!" I rolled my eyes. We swayed to the song and soon enough it was over. Trish hurried out of my arms and turned the volume all the way down so they wouldn't hear the next song.

Within minutes they were gone. Trish leaned against the car and I turned up the music so only we could hear it. Speak now was on. I stepped in front of Trish and she looked up at me. I smiled softly and said, "Wanna dance?" Trish laughed and said, "You… Me…. Dancing?" "Yup." I replied. She looked at me seriously and asked, "What happened to the goofy Dez?" I smiled and said, "He's still here but I just want to be serious right now." Trish smiled and took my hand.

She pulled me close. Speak now ended and Back to December started to play. She looked up at me and said, "This is a sad song." I nodded my head. I twirled her then dipped. She laughed softly. I asked, "What happened to the mean Trish?" She smiled and said, "You brought out the nice Trish." She put her head on my chest. The song was over and Trish said, "We better get going." I nodded. I got an idea. Trish started to walk away but I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me. I said, "You're forgetting something." She raised an eyebrow and me and said, "What am I forgetting?" I smiled slyly and said, "This." I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. _'Gosh it's been so long since I kissed her.'  
_

_**Trish's POV:**__  
'Man, I forgot how soft his lips were. It seems like it's been forever since we've last kissed.' _We broke the kiss so we could breath. He rested his forehead on mine. We both were taking big breathes. He had a lopsided smile on his face and then he said, "That was amazing." I rolled my eyes at him.

We both got into the car and I realized something. "Dez, I just realized something." "Hm?" He said. I rolled my eyes and replied, "It's still pouring out, and we were out there the whole time." He looked down at his soaked clothes and laughed. He said, "I didn't even notice." I smiled slightly and said, "Me neither."

We finally arrived to the hotel and we walked to our room and once we got in there, we saw everybody laughing. Ally was the first one to notice us and she said, "Bout time you two showed up."

_**~Earlier~  
**_

_**Austin's POV:**_  
Katie asked, "But… How?" Ally laughed and said, "I remembered before I got onto the plane." Everybody was silent then they all started to cheer. I let go of Ally's hand and put my arm around her. She leaned into me. "So," I said looking at Dave and Jackie, "You guys are together?" Dave let go of Jackie's hand and put his arm around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. He smiled and said "Yup. We're officially a couple." Jackie sighed dreamily. Ally got out of my grasped and went over there and hugged the new couple. "Congratulations!"

I rolled my eyes at Ally. Then I noticed that Nick and Katie weren't there. I walked into the kitchen and my jaw dropped at the sight. "Austin, what are you staring at?" Ally asked. Then she saw what I saw and her jaw dropped too. Katie was sitting on the counter with her legs wrapped around Nick's waist and they were kissing. (More like making out)

I snapped out on my shock and a smiled came on my face. "Well. Well. Well, what do we have here?" They broke their kiss as soon as they heard my voice. Katie's face was all red and Nick was smiling dreamily. Katie let go of Nick's waist and hopped off the counter. She walked right past me and Ally. Ally followed her, and I started to walk over to Nick. I said, "Wow…. That was… Interesting." Nick blushed hard. I smiled and said, "Dude don't worry about it." _'Well, they'll be the first couple to have kids out of all of us.' _Me and Nick walked back into the room where everybody else was. Katie was on top of Ally. I looked at Jackie for answers but then I figured it out by myself. We all started laughing and Katie got up off of Ally. Soon all of our sides were hurting from laughing too much. Then Ally said, "Bout time you two showed up." I looked up to see Trish and Dez standing in front of the door.

_~Ok that was ch 13! Ok so now that I no longer have writters block, I might have more than 15 chapters but idk yet. Oh and sorry this chapter is short but I hope it still was interesting. Btw if u guys don't know yet, Speak now and Back to December are both Taylor swift songs. Also I know this is a auslly story but I had some trez and nickie in there. P.s. if you don't know what nickie is, its my couple name for Nick and Katie… I know its not good but it was all I could think of. Until next time, BYE!~_


	16. A song and gifts

_Ok peeps, hows it chillin? Lol tht sounded like my parents trying to sound cool -_- oh well __ anyways im soryy for last chapter being short. Well I better get to the story so here it is!_

Previously on Austin and Ally:

_I looked at Jackie for answers but then I figured it out by myself. We all started laughing and Katie got up off of Ally. Soon all of our sides were hurting from laughing too much. Then Ally said, "Bout time you two showed up." I looked up to see Trish and Dez standing in front of the door._

_**Ally's POV:**__  
_"Ok, who's all ready for bed?" I asked. Everybody said, "Me!" I smiled slightly and said, "Well you guys know the arrangement." Everybody went to their couch and laid down. Katie laid on Nick's chest and their feet were tangled together. Jackie and Dave snuggled together on the couch and Trish was hugging Dez on the couch. I went to my own bed and fell on to it. I heard a familiar laugh. I sat up and saw Austin leaning on the door smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and smiled back at him. He sat down next to me and said, "Ally… I love you." My eyes water a little bit and I replied, "I love you too, forever and always." He smiled warmly at me and kissed me on the lips. I broke the kiss and got up to change into my pjs.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Austin in plaid pajama pants with no shirt _**(A/N: Just imagine him in that… SMEXY!) **__'Gosh, is he teasing me for losing my memory?!' _Austin said, "Like what you see?" He flexed his abs and my stomach got major butterflies. I smiled slyly and walked over to Austin. I said, "What? I can stare at my hot boyfriend?" I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and started to walk away. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him.

Our faces were only inches apart. Austin said, "I never said I didn't like it." He kissed me full blown on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my back. _'Gosh this feels so right.' _ Trish interrupted, "Man it's getting hot in here." I broke the kiss and started to laugh. I was facing Trish now and Austin put his head on my shoulder and had his arms around my waist.

Trish smiled slightly and said, "You guys make a cute couple." I rolled my eyes and asked, "Why did you come in here?" Trish said, "I just wanted to tell Austin that Bobby Ray called and that he wanted you guys to do a duet." I felt the blood drain from my face. Austin whispered, "Its ok Ally, you can do this."

_**~The next day~**_

"Waddup my favorite singer and his songwriter!" Bobby Ray yelled as he saw me and Austin. Then Bobby Ray saw our hands intertwined and smiled wider at us. Austin said, "I hate to be a downer on the good mood but we got a problem." Bobby's smile disappeared and he said with a straight face, "What's the problem?" I chirped in, "That duet that you wanted me and Austin to do, well I can't do it." Bobby Ray seemed to relax a little, he asked, "Why not?" "Bobby Ray-" "Bobby." He interrupted. I continued, "Bobby, I have stage fright and I can't sing in front of people unless it's Austin." Bobby smiled and said, "Oh that's not a problem!" "Its not?" Austin asked. "Of course not! It's not like you guys will be in front of a crowd, you'll just be in the recording both plus, I already wrote a song for you."

I looked at him and said, "But… but I write all of Austin's songs." He smiled and said, "You can change it if you want, but I thought to give you guys a break since Trish told me what happened." I sighed, _'Of course Trish told him.' _"Ok well look at it." I said.

_**~Later that day~**_

I pulled out the lyrics to the song Bobby wrote for us. I scanned them over quickly, _'The lyrics are not that bad.' _"Hey Austin!" I yelled. He walked out of the kitchen and looked at me. I said, "These lyrics aren't that bad." He scanned them too and he said, "Wanna sing it." I smiled and rolled my eyes at him. "Alright." I said.

Ally:_ Italic _ Austin: _**Bold **_Both: _Underlined__**  
**__  
I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us  
Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_**Ever thought about losing it  
When your money's all gone and you lose your whip  
You might lose your grip when the landlord tell ya that you're due for rent  
And the grass so green on the other side  
Make a person wanna run straight through the fence  
Open up the fridge 'bout twenty times  
But still can't find no food in it  
That's foolishness  
And sometimes I wonder, why we care so much about the way we look,  
And the way we talk and the way we act and the clothes we bought, how much that cost?  
Does it even really matter?  
Cause if life is an uphill battle  
We all tryna climb with the same ol' ladder  
In the same boat, with the same ol' paddle  
Why so shallow? I'm just asking  
What's the pattern for the madness  
Everybody ain't a number one draft pick  
Most of us ain't Hollywood actors  
But if it's all for one, and one for all  
Then maybe one day, we all can ball  
Do it one time for the underdogs  
Sincerely yours, from one of y'all**_

_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us  
__Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_**I can feel your pain, I can feel your struggle  
You just wanna live, but everything so low  
That you could drown in a puddle  
That's why I gotta hold us up, yeah hold us up  
For all the times no one's ever spoke for us  
To every single time that they play this song  
You can say that that's what Bobby Ray wrote for us  
When the tides get too high  
And the sea up underneath get so deep  
And you feel like you're just another person  
Getting lost in the crowd, way up high in the nosebleeds  
Uh, because we've both been there, yeah, both of us  
But we still stand tall with our shoulders up  
And even though we always against the odds  
These are the things that've molded us  
And if life hadn't chosen us  
Sometimes I wonder where I would've wound up  
Cause if it was up to me, I'd make a new blueprint  
Than build it from the ground up, hey  
But if it's all for one, and one for all  
Then maybe one day, we all can ball  
Do it one time for the underdogs  
From Bobby Ray, to all of y'all  
**_

_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us  
__Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us__  
Oohhh, oohh __[4x]_

Austin looked at me then said, "Ally that was fantastic!" he picked me up and spun me around. He put his forehead on mine and I laughed. He looked at me funny and I said, "This reminds me of the time when we were at the airport ready to leave for New York when you were late and I forgave you." Austin smiled and said, "Yea but there's one thing I didn't do… this." He kissed me and I kissed him back.

"So I guess we're doing the song?" Austin looked at me and said, "Only if you want to."

_**Austin's POV:**__  
'That song was fantastic. I can't wait to sing it with her again.' _Ally kissed my cheek and said, "Bye Austin." I grabbed her waist and whispered in her ear, "Where are you going?" She shivered and I smiled. She replied, "I just told you, I'm going to meet Trish at the mall." "Oh ok, have fun." I kissed her neck and let her go. She walked out the door.

_**~Bout and hour later~**_

"Waddup Austin?" Dez asked as he walked through the door. I took one look at Dez and started to laugh. Dez looked at me weird and asked, "What?" "Well -_hahahaha_- You look –_hahahahaha_- ridiculous." I answered the best I can. Dez was wearing his big clown shoes and green pants with a tie-dyed shirt and he had on those big sunglasses on. He took the sunglasses off and said, "Wanna go eat?" I nodded my head.

"So where are we going?" I asked. Dez replied, "Eh, just to Mc. Donalds." We were quiet for a minute then I asked, "Where were you last night?" We arrived to Mc. Donalds and Dez said, "Sleeping on the couch?" I chuckled and said, "No, when me and Ally arrived back to the hotel you guys weren't there and then you guys showed up soaking wet." Dez sighed and just looked at me. I raised my eyebrows at him. Dez changed the subject and said, "Dude you know tomorrow is Christmas." My eyes popped out of my head. _'Crrraaappp I don't have a Christmas gift for Ally!' _Dez took one look at my face and sighed. "Do you have a mall close by here?" He asked the guy who worked there. They guy nodded and pointed across the street.

After 2 hours looking for Ally's gift, I finally found the perfect one. I looked at Dez and asked, "Do you think she'll like it?" Dez smiled and nodded his head. We were headed to Dez car, when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it was Ally.

Ally:_ Italic _ Austin: _**Bold  
"Hey babe, wassup?"  
**__"Where are you? You're not at the hotel."  
__**"Oh sorry I didn't tell you, me and Dez went to Mc. Donalds. We're on our way home right now."  
**__"Oh ok… Austin?"  
__**"Yea?"  
**__"… I love you."  
__**"I love you too."  
**__"See ya later."  
__**"Bye."**_

I put my phone back into my pocket and got into Dez car. I realized something, _'Dez never did answer my question! He's trying to avoid it! Now I must find out!' _"So Dez, you never did answer my question." He gave me a quick glace and asked, "You sure you wanna know?" I nodded my head furiously.

"Wow…. She was… _nice?_" I asked. Dez nodded his head dreamily. I rolled my eyes at him. We arrived at the hotel and we walked to our room. I opened the door and yelled, "IM HOOOMMMEE!" Ally came running out of nowhere and tackled me with a hug. We both fell to the ground, her on top of me. I smirked at her and said, "You comfortable?" She snuggled into my chest and whispered, "Very much." I chuckled and grabbed her chin lightly and pulled it up so she could look me in the eyes. Then I kissed her. I heard Katie yell, "Get a room love birds!" I broke the kiss and yelled back, "At least we'll be married before we have a child!" Katie was quiet after that.

_~heeeeyyy ok so not the best ch. But I realized that there are gonna be more than 2 more ch coming, bc I still have to do tht concert on time square. Im soooooooo happy! My bestfriend got together with the love of her life! Yaaayy! Well until next time, ADDIOS!~_


	17. Trust issues

_~Omg! Im so sorry I have updated in like FOREVER! Ive been so busy and plus im sick! Ughhh anyways sorry for the wait and oh HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D~_

_Previously on Austin and Ally: __"Wow…. She was… __nice?__" I asked. Dez nodded his head dreamily. I rolled my eyes at him. We arrived at the hotel and we walked to our room. I opened the door and yelled, "IM HOOOMMMEE!" Ally came running out of nowhere and tackled me with a hug. We both fell to the ground, her on top of me. I smirked at her and said, "You comfortable?" She snuggled into my chest and whispered, "Very much." I chuckled and grabbed her chin lightly and pulled it up so she could look me in the eyes. Then I kissed her. I heard Katie yell, "Get a room love birds!" I broke the kiss and yelled back, "At least we'll be married before we have a child!" Katie was quiet after that._

_**Katie's POV:**_  
Ally arrived at the mall and looked at me and Jackie then turned to Trish and asked, "I thought it was just you and me?" _'Lets make this dramatic.' _I put a hand over my heart and put my best hurt face on and said, "What?! You don't like me and Jackie?!" Ally's eyes got wide and she said, "No no its-" I interrupted by yelling, "WHAT?! YOU'RE NO LONGER MY FRIEND! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" I put my head in my hands and started to fake cry.

Ally rushed over to me and said, "No Katie, you don't understand I meant-" Jackie interrupted her and said, "Hold up… Watch this." She walked over to me and said, "I'll buy you ice cream if you stop being dramatic." I lifted my head up and skipped to the ice cream store.

So after we all bought our boyfriends something for Christmas we went back to the hotel. When we got back there Ally asked, "Where's Dave and Nick?" I smiled slightly and said, "Out." Ally shrugged and nodded. Trish asked, "Wanna play truth or dare?" We all nodded yes. Trish asked, "Ally, truth or dare?" Ally replied, "Hmmmmm… I'm feeling dangerous, dare." _'Oh lord.' _Trish smirked and said, "When Austin gets back, tackle him to the ground with a hug." Ally eyes had a sparkle to them and she nodded.

Ally opened her mouth to say something but someone opened the door. Then I heard Austin yell, "IM HOOOMMMEE!" Ally got up quickly and ran towards him. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Then I got an idea and walked over so I could see them. I saw them snuggling so I yelled, "Get a room love birds!" Then Austin yelled back, "At least we'll be married before we have a child!" _'What's that supposed to mean?!'_

~_**around dinner time… so around 6:30pm~**_

We all decided to get McDonalds. I was done eating and so was Dez, Nick and Ally. Me and Nick were on "our" couch. I laid my head on his lap. He took some of my hair and started to play with it. I laughed lightly. Nick looked at me and whispered, "What?" I smiled and said, "Your eyes… They're gorgeous." He blushed slightly and replied, "Yours too." I shook my head and said, "No, yours are a pretty blue while mine are a boring dark brown… Why do you think I wear green contacts?" _**(A/N Ok the contacts im talkin about is not like the prescription ones just the ones that change ur eye color)**_

Nick smiled a genuine smile at me and said, "Mine might be blue but yours is not a boring brown. Many people may have brown eyes but not like yours. You have a sparkle to your eyes no matter what and when I look into them… It's like I'm looking into chocolate that's being mixed up. Honestly, sometimes, your eyes make me melt somewhat inside." _'Oh my gosh… I'm crying… that was so beautiful!' _Tears slipped silently down my face. Nick kissed them away then kissed me on the lips. _'I don't care if everybody sees us.'  
_  
I broke the kiss and he kissed my forehead. Then I heard Ally said, "Awwwee! That was SO adorable! We heard you guys the whole time, you need to work on your whispering." I blushed and looked at the ground. I sat up and crossed my legs while Nick said, "Yea I know I'm a terrible whisperer." He looked at me with amusement in his eyes. I knew that look and I softly slapped his arm and said, "Jerk."

I got up to go into the kitchen and get a drink of water. As soon as I turned around I nearly died. Nick was right there behind me. He had a straight face on so I couldn't read any of his emotions. He asked, "Why did you call me a jerk?" I looked up at him and said, "Because you are one." I then drank all of my water and started to walk away.

Nick grabbed my wrist and pushed me into the counter. He put both of his arms on the counter so I was trapped and he was inches away from my face. I knew where this was gonna go and I didn't want to go there. "Katie." He said dangerously clam. _'Crap! We're gonna fight!' _"What." I spat at him. He raised his eyebrows at me. _'Crap crap crap crap crap crap, I wasn't supposed to sound so mean!' _He said, "Why are you mad at me?" "I'm not." I replied less harsh. "It seems like you are." He said.

I looked to my right so I didn't have to look him in the eyes. _'Why am I being mean to him? He didn't do anything to me but compliment my eyes.' _"Katie," He said, "Look me in the eyes." I knew I had to or he'd make me. I look him in the eyes and saw hurt in them. I wanted to cry because I hurt him but I took deep breaths and said, "I'm…. I'm not mad."

He nodded his head as if saying, _keep going._ "I just… I feel like you don't mean any of that stuff and you don't actually like me. Like you're just using me." He dropped his arms and said with a whole lot of confusion, "What?" I started to walk away with tears but once again he grabbed me. He said, "Why do you think I'd do that? You don't trust me? You don't like-" I interrupted by yelling at him, "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"Right now, I could care less if the whole world was listening to us. Nick yelled back, "WELL TELL ME SO I CAN UNDERSTAND!" That was my last straw. He never yelled at me like that.

I fell to my knees and started to cry my eyes out. Nick instantly pulled my onto his lap, hugged me and started to rock me back and forth. Once I was done crying I said, "I've always been hurt. Nobody ever liked me and I was always being used. When I was younger I was bullied… I'm still being bullied to this day… I'm just afraid when everybody else leaves me, you'll go with the crowd and leave me behind." Nick was quiet for a long time.

He then replied, "If everybody leaves you, I'll kick them in the butt and tell them they're insane. I'll never use you nor hurt you." I hugged him tighter. "Katie," Nick asked softly, "Who's bulling you?" I tensed up and replied, "You don't want to know." Nick said, "Yea I do." I sighed and said, "Josh." Nick paused for a moment then asked, "My close friend?" I nodded and more tears started to fall.

_'What if he calls me a liar? What if he believes Josh? What if… What if he leaves me.' _More tears fell down my cheek faster. Nick felt them and started to pet my hair and rock me again. He said, "Well then, I guess me and him are no longer friends and he's gonna get a beating he'll never forget." I looked up at him surprised and asked, "You wont leave me?" Nick looked down at me and said, "Not even if you wanted me to."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Nick started at me for a moment then said, "Katie, I love you." I tensed up _'God… don't let the same fate happen to him what happen to the last person who told me that.' _ I must've paused for too long because Nick said, "Katie I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you; it just came out of my mouth." I kissed him before he could say something else. I smiled at him and said, "I love you too you idiot."

"Awwweeee." I heard someone say. I looked up and saw everybody staring at us; even Dez was whipping tears from his eyes. I rolled my eyes at them. I got up and said, "I think it's time for bed." Everybody was nodding their heads.

_**Ally's POV:**_  
After that lovely fiasco, everybody decided it was time for bed. I started to walk to mine and Austin's bed but then Austin came up behind me and threw me over his shoulder. "Austin!" I screeched. He chuckled and slapped my butt. My eyes got wide and I yelled, "Put me down!" He threw me on the bed and started to laugh really hard. He lay down next to me and I said, "You're such a perv!" Austin rolled on top of me and whispered in my ear, "You haven't seen all of it." He started to kiss my neck.

"Austin! We can't do this! Everybody is just a door away!" He started to suck on my collar bone. I bit my lip so I wouldn't moan. "Are you even listening to me?!" I said, frustrated. Austin stopped and looked me in the eyes and asked, "You want me to stop, just say so." I looked down and thought for a moment. _'Do I even want to stop?_ _It does feel good… but… I'm just… I don't know.' _

Austin asked, "Do you want me to stop?" I thought for another moment. Then I replied really softly, "No." He started to kiss my jaw but this time I didn't stop him. Then I heard Katie say, "And you thought I was gonna have kids before you guys." Austin groaned and rolled off of me, and I grabbed my pillow and shoved my face into it. Austin said, "I never said that I thought you were gonna have kids before me. And what are you doing here?" I took my head out from the pillow and I saw Katie blushing. She said, "I need to talk to Ally, alone."

I got up out of the bed and followed Katie to the bathroom. I walked in and Katie looked around then closed the door. She looked at me and asked, "Ally, what do you do when you're scared?" _'THIS IS WHY SHE INTERUPTED ME?! TO ASK ME A STUPID QUESTION!' _"Why?" I asked politely. "Because I'm scared." She answered.

I was about to tell her I don't know and run back to Austin and let him do those evil things to me but then I saw the look in her eye. They were filled with terror and heartbreak. "Oh my gosh," I said, "What are you afraid of?" Katie quietly said, "Nick… Well just the fact that he could easily hurt me." I was surprised. "Nick?" I asked, "He would protect you not hurt you Katie." Katie looked down and her hair covered her face. I saw tears hit the floor. She looked back up at me and sure enough, there were tears falling from her face.

She said, "Look, a couple years back… There was this boy, Michael. We dated for two years. Honestly, I-I thought he was the one for me. But it turns out that he was cheating on me with my supposedly friend. And they were dating each other for a year and a half. When I found them kissing, they told me the truth. Michael told me that he never really loved me and it was all just a bet and that I'm too ugly to be his girl." Her tears came more rapidly now and her bottom lip was trembling. I hugged her and said, "That's terrible!" Katie laughed a cold laugh _**(A/N like wen ur remembering a bitter memory.) **_She said, "That's not even the worse part. Besides Nick, Jackie and Dave, the whole school knew about this bet. They decided to be funny and decided to pour a bucket of goo on me and posted the whole breakup thing and the goo thing on youtube. I was the laughing stock of the year… I almost even committed suicide."

__I replied, "Please don't take this the wrong way, but what stopped you from committing suicide?" She said, "Nick… Long story short, he found out I was gonna kill myself and I already had cut myself a bunch of times, he rushed over to my house and took away the knife I was about to kill myself with."

_**Austin's POV:**_  
While Katie and Jackie were talking Nick and I were listening. Katie also forgot to lock the door so we were peeking through the door. I was looking at Nick while Katie was telling the story; Nick looked like he wanted to kill someone but also wanted to cry. Then Ally said, "So, you don't want Nick to do what Michael did to you?" Katie quietly replied, "Yea." Nick then open the door and yelled, "DAMMIT KATIE, WHY DON'T YOU TRUST ME?!"

_~Ok so that's the end of ch 15. Sorry this is more bout Katie and Nick but there is Auslly in here __ so I hoped you like it~_


End file.
